


The Demon on the Werewolf’s Back

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Demon Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Other, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Toys, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: You were the best thing Jesse McCree had in his world.  Surrounded by monsters, you were his moon and stars and he loved you to the bottom of his werewolf heart.  The only problem was the oni on his back who insisted on forcing him to bring you into their games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd pairing I haven’t considered before. It was intriguiging and interesting. Right now—because of life and stuff—it’s a desperate one-shot that I’m attempting to get ideas and feedback on. If you are inspired by this or have comments, I’m most of the time listening and try to respond to all my comments. And who knows? Ya might inspire me to give Jesse and Hanzo another chapter or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Not Safe For Work. (NSFW). This is rather DARK — like Dark!Oni!Demon!Hanzo — and the chapter has Rape/Non-con in it.

Jesse knelt in the scant pool of light. His werewolf ears pricked and rotated anxiously as he listened for any possible sign of the oni. Behind his back, his muscular arms strained against the heavy leather sleeve and the fur bunched up uncomfortably at the top where the heavy buckle straps tied it. The leather collar with its heavy metal chain seemed to be choking tight as he forced himself to try to swallow so that moisture would go down his throat. A bright red rubber ball the size of a fist was jammed between his jaws with a strap keeping him from spitting it out. He couldn’t move from his kneeling position because the damned oni had tied his calves to his thighs with some kind of magical rope that felt like silk. It wrapped all around his chest and hips and legs, but he couldn’t get them to budge, only to creak as he strained.

The entire room was in shadowy blue-gray except for the white hot light directly overhead. The huge oni with his shadow colored skin was just a shifting shade in the darkness. Even the red tattoo on the demon’s shoulder was barely visible as he stalked around him. Jesse strained against the ropes one more time, growling around the huge ball gag that was strapped into his mouth.

“Struggling still?” came the oni’s deep voice. Jesse growled again, his ears turning to focus on the sound. Despite everything it still sounded like liquid sex and silk with a hypnotic lilt. “I thought that you liked playing with balls?”

The oni chuckled, pacing around one more time as the werewolf growled and whined. The fur covered werewolf was a delightful picture—in his ragged shirt and only enough of his denim pants to cover his right thigh. The shaggy tail swished nervously behind the wolf and he kept twisting in the ropes and struggling. Taking a small remote from the silken folds of his clothes, he waved it at the wolf, knowing that the other could only barely see it.

Jesse’s growl was choked back and he slobbered around the rubber ball. His eyes narrowed and he tossed his head. The tiny remote had a single green LED on it and he could barely track it if he managed to get some of his shaggy head of fur over his eyes so that the spotlight wasn’t glaring into them.

The oni only chuckled again and the light flickered for a moment before switching to two red lights.

Jesse howled as the huge toy in his ass came to life. Throwing back his head, he strained as hard as he could. The huge toy twisted and vibrated and he had no way to pull it in or push it out of his body. Panting, he felt his body respond. So unwillingly, his helpless writhing could neither help nor hinder his efforts. He prayed that the oni was done—that he had gone off and done whatever it was he did to cum—and would release him soon. The devil wasn’t done, of course, and Jesse saw that there were now three lights on the tiny remote. He howled again as the toy went faster and harder. A tiny spurt of pre-cum shot out of his ruddy cock and he heaved as he felt the climax boiling in his cock—.

The toy stopped.

Jesse shook in his ropes, sweat making his fur itch. The bottoms of his feet were dripping sweat and his palms were wet in the leather sleeve. His heart was racing and his breath hitched heavily. Every muscle ached and he couldn’t even pant properly. His blood raced and made it hard for him to even think as his cock throbbed.

The oni’s chuckle echoed in the room. He finally stepped into the puddle of light, towering over the huge werewolf. Even when he was standing upright, the demon was still taller than him and that was when you didn’t the immense curving horns on his head. He was broader than the werewolf by a good few inches and could easily prove he was stronger.

But Lord knew, despite the huge horns and the gleaming fangs that jutted out of his lips and the heavy hooves at the end of his legs, he was beautiful. His features were sharp and seemed to be something out of a dream painting. His muscles and smooth skin were enough to make an artist weep. His hands were long and elegant and strong and when they threaded idly through the thick sweep of oil black hair it was beautiful. The sharp claws at the end of his strong fingers curved in some ideal way that art had previously failed to capture. Even those ghostly almond-shaped eyes were beautifully slanted and surrounded by thick black lashes.

Jesse let out a hoarse whine.

The oni nodded slightly, tossing the remote between his fingers playfully. “Oh, are you...frustrated? Perhaps even—oh, dear—a bit in pain?”

Jesse nodded jerkily, whimpering as he tried to jut forward. He tried, strained, but it was hopeless. His bare cock ached between his legs and he could feel balls straining. The swollen knot at the base of his cock felt like it was pushing his legs apart. His keen ears could almost hear the dribble of his pre-cum hit the hard, bare floor. Every inch of his skin felt as inflamed as his nostrils as they tried to scent the demon.

The oni smirked. “Now...let’s go over this one more time. Just to make sure that you understand.” He stepped a bit further into the light, wagging the remote in front of the werewolf’s face. “You have been such a good pet, haven’t you? Such a good boy.

“Now you have a little trick to do,” the oni purred musically. “Just a little trick and then I will give you a little treat.” He waved the remote even closer. “Just...play fetch and you get a treat.”

Jesse whined again and shook his head. His eyes were huge and brown as they pleaded with the larger monster. No...no.... He shook his head desperately.

The oni’s voice was musical and teasing. “Just play fetch like a good little puppy.” Jesse shook his head again, a keening whine burbling out around the ball stuffed in his mouth. “The sweet little thing—that sweet little girl that you’ve been seeing in the cafeteria. I want her.”

Jesse whined at the command and he shook his head wildly again. That sweet little girl—the cheerful sweet thing that always greeted him with a smile.... You. You were the closest thing he had to a real friend in this godforsaken place. You laughed and smiled and made him think of long walks in the moonlight and darling little innocent kisses. You sat by him during meals and laughed at his jokes, even when he couldn’t remember the punchline. You remembered his birthday too, with a steak dinner and a new flannel shirt in his favorite red, black and orange plaid. Even in this dusty and abandoned room, he could remember the soft fragrance of your perfume.

The oni—the one that hid his demonic form in the shape of Hanzo, the archer—giggled musically and tossed the remote into the air. Jesse growled, his eyes locked onto it as it arced up and down between the clawed hands—and sighed in forced pleasure. “I see that you do know who I am talking about.” Jesse growled again—of course he remembered you. “I want you to be a good pet and fetch her for me.” The oni licked his ruby red lips. “She looks delightful and if you’re a good boy, then I’ll even let you have a taste of her.”

Jesse whined miserably. He shook his head, bowing it down helplessly. He whined again, flinching as a blob of spit dribbled out of his mouth and plopped on the fur of his chest. He never wanted to harm you, never wanted to do anything that might make that smile of yours disappear. You were the sole star in his whole night sky and your smile was the tiny sliver of moon. Without it—everything was darkness.

“So, be a good dog and fetch my little treat,” Hanzo smiled at the miserable werewolf. “She looks adorable and so sweet and innocent. Did you think that I would not notice? Did you think that I would miss all those little grins and the little giggles? Did you think that I would not notice how much you smile at her?”

The oni’s huge hand reached out to stroke the shaggy, bowed head. “Bring her here. We’ll have some fun, won’t we? She’ll be a lot of fun.” He stroked the head again and walked around the huge wolf. His huge gray hand wrapped around the shaggy head and then wrapped around his neck. “We will have a private little party, won’t we? Just us three—all alone here and we’ll have a little fun, won’t we?”

Jesse folded his ears back submissively with another soft whine. The huge, cold hand threaded through his fur, making him shake. The long, elegant fingers stroked his ears, making them flicker with the cold.

The oni walked around him one more time, stopping in front of him. “Do tell me, puppy. You don’t have...feelings for this girl, do you?” Jesse’s ears folded back further with a whimper as the oni laughed. “Oh that is rich!” The oni’s laughter filled the room. “Do you imagine that she would ever welcome you? That she would ever want a mangy mongrel like you?” He laughed again, a deep thrum of sound. “Do you think that a lovely, sweet little innocent like her would ever—ever!—spend one more moment with you if she saw what you really are?”

Jesse whined softly and shook his head sadly. His ears folded back flat against his head. Panting, he shook his head again. He honestly was surprised that he had been this lucky, gotten this far. He never expected you to smile at him. He never expected you to sit with him, and was honestly surprised every time you did it. He never deserved your easy smiles, your friendly giggles and laughter, your warm company. He never deserved any of it—monster that he was.

He didn’t want to see your horror if you saw him like this. He never wanted to see that look of disgust at his furry form. Even imagining it brought tears to his eyes, and he threw his head back and howled around the gag.

The oni studied him silently, smirking in the shadows. With a wave, the ball dropped from the werewolf’s jaws, the entire gag dissolving before it hit the floor.

Jesse sobbed, shaking in the ropes. Fuck. What the hell had he been thinking? He knew the answer—he hadn’t. He had been trailing some of the Deadlock gang in Dorado and shot the last female wolf he knew about and destroyed his chances to ever have a mate. He had buried her, paid for a funeral that an outlaw like her would never otherwise get.

He had gone out immediately and gotten wildly drunk. He had bought two bottles of grease-cutting cheap whiskey and drank them down without a breath. Howling at the moon in the open cattle pasture, he didn’t care if he spooked the Holsteins or not. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to do anything but run and drink and run some more. He stared at the moon, the hopeless pale moon that smiled at him, and never even saw the white eyes in the swirling shadows behind him.

The vibrator shook Jesse and he let out a whine. His eyes went desperately wide at the throbbing in his ass. Shaking and trembling, he took a shuddering breath. The oni walked in front of him and smiled wickedly as the heavy, thick werewolf cock bobbed and trembled. Jesse growled in his throat as the oni’s lithe, leathery tail caressed his erection.

“My little pet,” Hanzo whispered musically. “You do seem to be desperate.”

Jesse shook, trying to take in a desperate breath. “P-p-p-please!’

“Please what, my pet?”

Jesse shook his head wildly. “N-n-n-need...need more.”

“Perhaps—if you’re a good boy.” The oni’s tail wrapped around the wolf’s stomach in a heady caress. “Will you do your little trick?”

Jesse could not even think. The oni had trained his body too well to respond to the slightest caress. Jesse strained and twisted, trying to find some small shred of friction—enough to fall over the desperate edge.

“Well, you’re not going to get anywhere like that,” hummed the larger creature.

Jesse sobbed, his head flopping forward. “Please, just a-a-a...little more.” The oni had no mercy, no humanity to appeal to, but occasionally listened to begging.

“Will you do your trick, dog?” The wolf’s balls felt fever hot and full to bursting. He prayed, babbling for just a little caress, just a little relief. “Don’t you want to cum?”

“Yes!” Jesse burst out. “Yes! Please!” He whined, “Please—I can’t take it anymore.”

“Will you do your little trick?”

Jesse shook in his ropes. Pulling in the sleeve and getting nowhere, he trembled. “Jus-just don’t hurt her.” The tail wrapped around his thighs like a firm hand. “Please...please.....”

“Ahh.” The fanged smile floated in the shadows in front of the wolf. “What a good little pet you are.”

“Please...let me cum. Please.” Jesse cursed. “I can’t take it no more.” The oni waved his shadowy hands and Jesse felt a sudden tingle in his cock. His eyes went wide, screaming wordlessly. “No! No. NO. Fuck NO!”

The pale white fangs and eyes smiled. “Oh, I’ll let you cum my pet, but only when you do your trick. In the meantime, you’ll just have to wait.” Jesse screamed helplessly. “Just think—you do your little trick quickly and you’ll get your reward equally fast.”

Jesse babbled, “Don’t hurt her. Don’t hurt her.”

“Hurt her?” Hanzo’s eyes went wide and almost innocent. “Why, I am just going to have a little fun. And if you’re a good puppy, you’ll have some fun too.”

Jesse sobbed, feeling the toy vanish out of his body and leaving his insides quaking. He slumped as the silken ropes slid away and disappeared. The oni’s laugh echoed in the room and the wolf pitched forward helplessly. “Don’...don’t hurt her.” There was only an echoing laugh that made his aching cock throb. He wept on the floor as his arms were slowly freed. “Please...anything else. I’ll do anything else. Just don’t hurt her.”

There was no reply and Jesse knew there wouldn’t be since the oni had disappeared. He felt that cold tingle between his legs but was so worried about you that he couldn’t care about it. That demon was about to wreck the one good thing in his life—what was a curse on his cock preventing him from feeling any pleasure or relief compared to that?

The werewolf loped back to the base. As long as he avoided the older soldier—that old vampire definitely wouldn’t understand why he was trying to lope back in with a massive hard-on—he could get to his quarters. He took a cold shower, drank some beer—did everything he could think of to get himself to deflate. It worked a little, but not completely and Jesse resigned himself to wearing his serape everywhere again this week.

The next morning he drug himself back through the base and went to the cafeteria. He grabbed a pile of bacon and scrambled eggs and then dumped a scoop of jalapeños and salsa on top of it. Plopping down, he began shoveling food down his throat.

“Hey, Jesse,” you said behind him. “Sitting alone?”

Jesse looked over his shoulder guiltily, with his mouth full. Swallowing heavily, he offered you a shy smile. “Uhh....” His cock tingled icily. “I guess...I guess I’m alone.”

You sat down next to him with a smile, setting your plate down beside him. “Hey...could I get you a coffee? I still need to get something to drink.”

Jesse flushed and nodded bashfully. “Black.”

“You got it, cowboy,” you smiled back at him. You seemed completely unaware of his heavy stare as you went to get the drinks. “Be right back.”

Jesse looked at his plate and felt his stomach clench. He had no choice, but it didn’t make it right. You smiled at him still—despite his lustful staring—when you gave him his huge mug of black coffee.

“You okay?” you asked. Your head dipped to try to catch his eye. “You look a little...down.”

Jesse swallowed again. “Hey...uh....”

“Yeah?”

Fuck. You were so innocent. You were so sweet. You were the starlight and the moon and every comet and beautiful thing in the world. And he was stuck here as a cold-cocked shit, trying to get you alone. He whimpered softly, debating if the oni’s fury was really that bad—.

Then he saw the massively muscled human archer come in. Without looking at anyone, the Japanese man came in and got his avocado toast and tea.

Jesse flushed as the other man kept glancing carelessly over the crowd. Yeah...he was fucked. The question finally squeaked out of him as he caught the archer’s gaze. “Would you go..for a walk with me?”

You looked at him with a playful grin. “Uhh...sure.” You shrugged happily. “Whatever you want to do.”

Jesse could have cried. He really wanted you to refuse. To say you had a boyfriend or girlfriend or dirty hair or something. But...maybe he could.... 

“Where would you like to go?” Your eyes were wide and innocent as you watched the suddenly anxious cowboy. “Maybe....maybe out to the lookout rock?”

Lookout rock was nothing more than a big boulder jutting up out of the ground. It was all of two feet above the grassy field, but everyone knew it and met there.

Jesse swallowed, his cock suddenly feeling tingly with the icy cold. “O-o-okay.”

You cocked your head slightly, frowning with a small pout. “Are you okay? Maybe we need to take a rain check—?”

“No!” Jesse whimpered. “No...tonight is good. Lookout rock.”

“I’ll bring some beers, if you like?”

Jesse shivered beneath his armor and serape. “OK. We’ll.... At sunset.”

“Okay,” you nodded with a smile. “See? You can talk to me and you don’t explode or anything.” With a giggle, you stood suddenly and said, “Sorry to eat and run, but I’ve got a meeting in ten.”

“‘S’okay,” Jesse muttered.

But it wasn’t. It absolutely wasn’t. There was nothing about this that was okay. He should have just accepted being impotent for the rest of eternity. Or he should have just gone up to 76 and let the vampire drain him.

The day fled too quickly. Jesse wanted to hold back the time, but he couldn’t stop the sun from sliding further and further west. He couldn’t think what to do, but maybe....maybe he could warn you at the rock. Tell you to get out of town and keep running.

He was there first, watching the sun set. The old vampire would be up soon and the wraith would go wherever he went and do whatever he did. He had brought a huge bottle of the strongest alcohol he could find. Maybe he could get you drunk enough that you wouldn’t....

And your musical voice rang out.

He cringed—he couldn’t help it. It was the very first time that he wanted to be stood up. He sighed heavily. The cowboy growled in his throat—a soft echo of his werewolf sound. He prayed as hard as he could that you were going to show up and slap his face—.

He held on to that thought with every fiber of his being. He could be an asshole—that was easy. He could make a pass, you could slap his face and you could just walk away. He still had a chance to get you out of this....

He dared to turn around. You were there and fuck him you had not only brought the promised beers, but you also had a small basket that was picture perfect down to the red checked blanket on top. You were adorable in your soft dress, setting the beers down on the rock before pulling the blanket out and spreading it on the ground.

“Hope you don’t mind,” you said with a smile. “I thought that we could use some cheese and stuff to go with beer.” You spread out the blanket, kicking the final corner out. “I didn’t know what you’d like, so I got cheese and some bread and—,” You pulled out a package. “—some deli meats.”

How was he supposed to fight that? The werewolf whined as he came forward. Getting you to slap him and stalk out was his only hope. He smiled—it was a stiff and forced grimace—but you smiled so nicely in return and came to plop next to him. You looked so nice, smelled so good, smiled so big.

The sunset was looking beautiful and you just popped open a beer and offered it to him so naturally that he had no choice but to take it. It was so natural, so smooth, so easy for you to smile and lean against the rock. He looked up at the darkening red and gold sky.

“So, what is the plan?” you asked. “Or are we just going to enjoy this amazing weather?”

Jesse sighed, looking up at the sky. “It is amazing weather, ain’t it?” He puffed out a breath and took a gulp of the beer. His half-hard cock still ached and tingled with that damned spell, but fuck it was going to be worth it to keep you out of the demon’s hands. “Like watching heaven unfold.”

You laughed at that. Softly and sexily and making him think about beautiful moonlight walks. If you were a she-wolf, you’d be laying like that with him. You’d be bringing him beer and food and waiting for the moon to rise so that you both could chase each other over the rocks and moss and grass.

But it was not meant to be....

Jesse pulled out the immense bottle and set it down beside your basket. He gave you a huge smile and then expertly pulled the cap off. You looked a little uneasy, but that was good—that was what he wanted, right?

It was only half to disgust you that he drank straight from the bottle. The wind shifted and brought your perfume to his nose. He loved your perfume. Most of the time, his highly sensitive nose would pick up on the chemicals and alcohol and stuff—but yours, yours was amazing. Hell, for all he knew it was how you really smelled. And so he drank from the bottle to bury that smell. He drank deeply to see if maybe he could get lucky and get his prick to wake up and smell the shit and realize that this was not, in any shape or form, going to end well. He guzzled it to bury all the ache and longing—and if it disgusted you, well, it was better than being disgusted at what a mongrel he was.

“Uhh...Jesse?” Your voice was suddenly timid. “Is something...wrong?”

He shook his head and set the bottle down. About a third of the bottle was gone and maybe it was swallowed quick enough that it would hit both his heads.

He gave you a smile and took a deep breath. He wanted to smell your perfume just one more time before he steered your canoe out of this creek and gave you the paddles. It was wildflowers—like a Texas roadside in May. Smiling sadly, he reached out to touch your knee.

It was time. Time to try to get you out and fuck if his heart wasn’t breaking.

Your skin was soft, so soft. In his head, he whined with pleasure. Outside, where you could see, he theatrically licked his lips and sat up to scoot next to you. Uncomfortably close and with his arm around your shoulders. He drawled low, “So what about you and I get to—?!”

You scooted away a little. “Let’s...just enjoy the sunset, huh?” You nudged the liquor bottle with a crinkle of your nose. “I’m...I’m....” You flushed and nervously smoothed your dress. “Just...don’t rush me, huh?”

Lord, what he wouldn’t give to just nod and agree to that.

Instead, he scooted closer and tried again. “Darlin’—you are the prettiest filly I ever saw.” That was true. “And I just can’t help that I wanna ride.” Also true, but apparently you were taking his cheesy idiocy to heart—just like he wanted you to. On impulse—drunken or not—he took your hand and brought it to his lips. Your eyes met his in wide, shocked...something.

Your scent shifted. There wasn’t quite the innocent, wildflower scent, but something else now. A musky, honey scent that made him long for more. He smiled, wishing, and moved in for the coup de gras—putting your hand on his pants over his more than half-hard cock.

You slapped him so hard that he saw stars. His neck almost twisted. You pulled away—that was good—but then you kicked him in the thigh. Now he ached in all kinds of ways. You were standing, getting ready to stomp off and he let out a whimper that maybe you’d keep your distance and be safe.

Right up until he heard your scream.

Bolting to his feet, he looked around only to find that the rock and trees were dizzily spinning around. His mouth went dry and he wove on his feet as he tried to find a point on the horizon that wasn’t tilted. There wasn’t one, and he dropped to his knees wearily.

He knew what this meant.

And, sure enough, he was back in that dusty and abandoned room. There were only a few small lights on and sunlight came barely through the windows in dusty beams. He struggled to stand, but his body felt shipwrecked.

At least, he could see you.

Not that it was a good thing, but he could see you. You were passed out and laid rather haphazardly on a thin mat across the room. Your dress was torn on the skirt, and you were missing a shoe, but you were breathing and he fancied he could hear your heartbeat.

He staggered towards you. Maybe he would be able to explain, to comfort you. Lord knows that he had a mountain of sins to answer for. At any rate, you’d feel better with a familiar face.

The oni’s voice was oily and thick from the corner of the room. “Oh, no—don’t wake her yet.” Jesse whined as a steel muzzle appeared on his face tapping his jaw and nose behind a shiny metal cage. The demon had even put a piece of metal on it that jutted out into his mouth and kept his tongue down, effectively trapping any way to speak, but also a way to cool himself. “I want to see this.”

Jesse managed to take another step before the bindings appeared. It was yellow silken rope this time, winding around his arms and yanking them behind his back in some kind of ladder pattern up past his elbows to his shoulders. From there, it wrapped around his chest and then down to his legs, yanking them short and making him squat.

The other monster let out a tsk noise and came stepping out of his corner. With a snap, Jesse felt his chin being forced up as the thick collar appeared.

“Now, since you won’t be reasonable, I’ll just leash you in your corner.” With another wave, Hanzo caused a heavy chain to appear and draw Jesse away from you. “Be a good puppy and don’t struggle too much.”

Jesse whined, pulling as hard as he could. There was no way he could fight, nothing he could do, but he wanted to at least try. He strained, hearing the ropes creak and hiss as he flexed and pulled. Inevitably, he was pulled in the diagonal corner as the oni laughed softly, his white eyes narrowing.

Finally, he was alone in the corner, bound hand and foot. He whined, spit slobbering on the metal cage. The oni just watched him, his long and serpentine tail twisting behind him in amusement. Jesse struggled still, trying to beg or do anything that would convince the demon to let you alone.

You moaned softly, twisting on the uncomfortable mat. Jesse whimpered as the larger monster turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. Finally exhausted, the wolf collapsed.

You were dizzy and your eyes were blurry. Your head ached and you couldn’t figure out why. The last thing that you remembered was sitting down with the huge cowboy. But now—how you were laying down on a kindergarten tumbling mat on a stone floor. What the hell happened?

You forced your body to roll over a little, and the sound of laughter came and it grated on your spine. If it was possible for a laugh to be in a scary minor key, then that was what you heard. There was also the sound you couldn’t place—a terrified animal that sounded like it was in pain.

When your eyes finally uncrossed enough to focus, you saw the huge silhouette first. A staggeringly tall shadow shape with curved horns and some kind of stiff shoes and a sibilant looking tail loomed over you.

“Wha—? Who are you?” Your voice was a harsh and hoarse grunt because your throat was so dry. You struggled to get upright, but your limbs felt like mush. “Where am I?”

The voice that replied was like nails on a chalkboard in a high falsetto. “Oh, help! Where am I? What’s going on?” Then the voice dropped and added, “But you are such an innocent sweet, aren’t you?” The creature bent over you. “That’s why your little friend gave you to me.”

You looked up at the creature with its glittering fangs and long hair. “What do you mean?”

The demon turned a little, pointing to the corner. Jesse whined and strained, a strange sight in those silken yellow ropes. He looked desperately at you, his dark brown eyes wide.

The oni giggled and reached out a clawed hand to stroke your hair. You pulled back shyly, balling up on the mat away from the deadly looking hand. You thought you saw him shrug a little, and then step further back.

“So, let us all get cozy,” the monster giggled. “All cozy and ready to share all our little secrets, don’t you think?”

Jesse shook his head again. He appeared to shiver, but in all those ropes, it was hard to tell. You staggered upright. “Jesse? What is he talking about?”

“Oh him?” Hanzo chuckled softly. “Well, they say that confession is good is for the soul. What do you say, sweetling? Shall we do this for his soul?”

Jesse was shaking, shivering in a wild and panicked way. His head shook wildly, tossing his shaggy hair around. Suddenly he lurched again, his feet scratching the floor as he scrabbled forward only to be drug back by the rope.

“Now, let’s just talk about our little friend.” The oni looked down at you with a smile, offering his hand. “Shall we walk over and talk?”

You flinched away and, with a sudden movement, you ran to the cowboy. But you felt something cold around your neck and wrists. It was pulled back and you fell to the dusty floor with a thud. Blearily, you stared and saw brilliant silver bracelets around your wrists with delicately wrought silver chains.

“Now, now, little bird. Let’s just talk for a bit.” The floor vibrated slightly as the large creature walked up to you. “Better yet, just look out the window.” You did and saw the dying sunset suddenly darken to a moonlit sky filled with brilliant stars. You looked at the shadow man-thing in his dark silk clothes and then the window again in confusion. “Now, they say a picture is worth a thousand words. Shall we see?”

You shivered, suddenly cold and reluctantly turned to Jesse.

Jesse shook in the ropes. His eyes were agonized as they looked at you and closed sadly. He let out a whine that echoed in the room. Suddenly, with a violent shake, you saw something you couldn’t believe. The massively muscled figure just...grew. The whole room was filled with the grating sound of joints grinding. He swelled like a dry sponge in a bucket of water. Hair that was thick and brown sprouted all over him. His clothes shredded as his body grew, snapping in little pieces. With another violent shake of his shaggy head, you saw that he no longer had human ears, but instead had two pointed triangle ears out of the top of his head. The metal muzzle was suddenly filled with a furry snout. The werewolf shook as his body settled into its huge form. His eyes now were yellow and glittered with tears that slid down his furry cheeks.

“What do you think?” The deep voice giggled behind you. “He’s such an ugly mutt, isn’t he? Such a filthy, ugly wolf.” The shadow bowed slightly. “I have rescued you from his mitts...err, paws.”

You shook, tears filling your eyes. Whimpering, you curled into a ball. With a sob, you looked at the werewolf in terror. “J-j-Jesse.... Why? What—?”

“Oh, he brought you to me,” the demon insisted in a sing song behind you. “And he should be rewarded, don’t you think?”

The demon slid around you, his legs becoming misty as you kicked him. Standing in front of the heaving werewolf, he snapped his fingers. The wolf toppled as a lush, thick red plaid cushion appeared beneath him. He let out a muffled whine and hit the cushion with a thud.

“Jesse—is what...he says true?” Your voice cracked shrilly. “You brought me here to him? That’s what all the meeting was about? This is why you wanted to meet me? You just decided that...that—?”

The wolf shivered and struggled again, but you didn’t want to see it. Instead, you shoved past the demon and went back to the mat. Flopping down on it, you sobbed into your hands.

“Oh, dear,” the demon cooed. “She doesn’t seem happy to see you.”

Jesse growled low as the ice blooded creature walked a little closer. Struggling, he managed to get upright again just as the icy hand caressed one furry ear. Shaking and pulling, he glared at the cold-hearted beast. He would find a way out, would find a way to get you out.

The demon’s voice went low and soft, almost a soothing coo. “I told you, wolf, that she’d be disgusted by you. I told you that she would be afraid of you.”

Jesse sobbed, his fangs clanking against the metal in his mouth. Shaking his head, he growled again. All he could do was show his fangs helplessly. The demon laughed and vanished in front of his eyes. He tugged at the ropes again, struggling to get untied. All he wanted was to get over to you—just to try to explain, to comfort you. It was impossible and he knew it, but he didn’t want to give up completely just yet. Not while he could still get to you.

You didn’t even turn, though. You sobbed and wailed, burying your face in your hands. He couldn’t let out more than a soft whine, but he ached to go to you. Swallowing heavily, he nodded sadly and just sagged in the ropes. He watched helplessly as you cried yourself to sleep.

When you woke, you were even more exhausted and every muscle ached from laying on the stone floor. You swallowed heavily, wishing for a glass of water. The chains glistened in the uncertain shadows—attached to the wall with silvery rings. They didn’t budge when you pulled on them. You hadn’t really expected them to.

There was a rustling sound behind you and you turned towards the wolf. He looked up at you, still bound in the ropes. His yellow eyes were wide and agonized as he watched you walk around.

You sniffed, “Jesse? Is that really you?”

The wolf nodded silently.

“And...you’re...like a werewolf?”

He nodded again, looking away. With a heavy sigh, he shrugged.

You plopped down on the floor to look at him. “Did he...? Did you really...set me up?” You sniffled as he looked away. “You were going to give me to him?”

He snarled and shook his head angrily. His fangs were pearly white as he strained against the muzzle and his muscles bunched furiously.

You sniffled. “I guess he was bound to lie, huh?” The wolf looked up at you sadly and nodded. “So where—? Oh, yeah.... I forgot about the muzzle.”

Jesse nodded sadly. None of the ropes or the muzzle or the chains would come off until the demon man wanted them to. Usually, it was best to simply sit and wait because struggling only made it harder to fight him off. But damn if he didn’t want to rip something apart.

He whined in his throat, folding his ears back. You sniffled and he thought you looked back at him. Twisting helplessly, he curled submissively, showed you what he could of his furry belly and curled his head to one side. Maybe, if he was lucky, you had kept a puppy or played with a dog and would recognize the canine signs of apology.

You did. You did look at him, watching him with tear filled eyes. Finally, you offered him a watery smile. “It...it’s okay, Jesse.” You wiped your nose with a corner of your dress. “I know you can’t move much.”

He nodded, keeping his ears down. You nodded in return and wrapped your arms around your bent legs. He cocked his head, letting one ear flop up in what he hoped was an endearing way.

“It’s okay,” you muttered again. “Just a little cold.”

The wolf looked at you curiously and then nodded. In his crippled, hopping gait, he staggered off the lush cushion. On his knees and pushing with his shoulder and head, he bucked and shoved it towards you. It was a clumsy effort and the damn thing didn’t seem to move more than a few inches at a time, but you strained too. Finally, you had a hold of the plaid and pulled it towards you.

He grinned in his muzzle as you climbed on the cushion with a relieved sigh. Settling himself down, he twisted into a little knot. Hopefully, you wouldn’t notice the hard cock between his thighs. It still buzzed with icy little shivers—a reminder of the oni’s power over him—but he had been able to force it from his mind.

The cushion felt heavenly as you curled up in it. “Thanks, Jesse.” Your eyes went moist again as you saw him huddle on the cold stone floor. “But aren’t you cold?” He tossed his head in a weird way and wiggled his arms. “I guess you’re not—not with fur underwear, huh?”

He settled quietly again with a nod and a friendly blink. Then, a look of longing went across his face as he stared out the window. The moon had not moved in all this time, nor had the stars twinkled. No clouds either. You watched too, a little frightened by the steady and unblinking lights.

So you both settled down to wait in silence.

There was no way to know how much time had passed when the oni reappeared. He had a cloth bag over his tattooed shoulder. “Miss me, pets?” he asked with a musical laugh. You both glared at him silently and he grinned as you huddled deeper into the cushion. “And here I brought you dinner.”

Jesse’s ears pricked up and then folded down again as he bared his teeth. There was no telling what mischief the demon was up to. It might be anything—a live rat, a spoiled brain, half-rotten bacon—in the sack and he had no guesses what the demon might get you. Instead, with a huff, he settled again to watch the still and silent moon.

The demon came up to you slowly, his fanged grin still on his face. “Has my little puppy been a good dog?” You glanced angrily over your shoulder at him and then turned away. “I suppose that he has been. He even gave you his new bed—and after whining so much about how the floor hurt his knees, too.”

You gasped for a moment, trying not to picture the cowboy on his knees. Tears went into your eyes for a moment as you wanted to sink into the cushion and never come out again.

“But he has taught you bad manners, I see,” the demon continued. “He taught you that you shouldn’t answer me when I talk to you!”

He whispered a softly muttered curse, you suddenly felt every muscle in your body cry out in pain. Screaming, you writhed on the cushion, trying desperately to get away. And just as suddenly, the pain was gone.

“Are you going to answer me now?”

You glared at the oni mutinously. If it hadn’t been for the wolf whining and desperately trying to signal you, you would have cursed at him. Being at an Overwatch base gave you a brilliant vocabulary of profanity. He raised his fingers again and you growled at him, “Yes.”

“Oh good,” the shadowy creature grinned enthusiastically. “I was so hoping that you were as intelligent as you were sweet.” He dropped the bag next to you, well within your reach. “Do look inside.”

You glared at him and then glanced at Jesse. Jesse shivered and sighed, nodding in resignation. Whatever this was, it was probably going to be horrifying. You braced yourself for every horror movie scare and reached inside.

There was something cold and...moist in there. You pulled it out, flinching, and were utterly surprised to find a huge, thick steak with a bulky T-bone in the middle of it. You looked up at the oni in confusion.

With a wave, the demon conjured a floating cushion thing that he leaned back on comfortably. He shrugged innocently and said, “A small problem. There was only one steak available. Shall I cook it for you?”

Your stomach growled unexpectedly, but the demon’s sudden kindness gave you chills. Whispering, you asked, “And what’s behind door number two?”

Apparently, your tormentor was not going to budge from his good humor. “Why...our little puppy here is usually pretty hungry at this point. You could always throw it to him and see...what else I can conjure up.”

You debated what to do. Jesse’s eyes, no matter how much he looked away, were continually locking on to the meat. His stomach clenched tightly and you could only imagine he was hungry, too. The meat looked real, rich and red and tender with just enough tasty marbling. It would sizzle on a grill and smell amazing.

“Hungry, sweetling?” The demon stretched out further. “How do you like your steak?” He lapped his fangs and red, moist mouth. “I prefer...moving, myself.”

You shuddered. It was a sure bet that you weren’t going to get out of here without Jesse. And a starving werewolf probably wasn’t a good thing—at least not from what you had read in all those cheap paperback novels. “And if I give it to him? What then?” You shrugged angrily. “It’s not like he can do anything with that contraption on his face.”

The oni clapped merrily. “Oh, you are smart, aren’t you?” With a wave, you saw the metal and leather muzzle dissolve into thin air. “So now what, little sweet?”

Without taking your eyes away from the demon, you slid closer to the wolf. Jesse panted heavily and you could hear him swallow. The short glance you spared him would have terrified you if you hadn’t had your hands full dealing with the demon. His fur had fluffed and his ears were aggressively forward. His eyes were locked on the meat in your hands and saliva dripped from his fanged mouth. You gave the steak a hearty toss towards him, hoping you got close.

Apparently, you did manage to get close enough because the next sound was a groan of pleasure and a bone-cracking snap. You froze, turning to watch Jesse. He tossed his head and you could see him straining backwards to keep the meat in his mouth. His fangs scraped the broken T-bone eagerly and a fine thread of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. The meat disappeared down his gullet and for a moment, you thought you saw his throat expand as he desperately swallowed it.

The oni smirked happily, twirling his clawed finger in his long, inky hair. With what appeared to be a pleased sigh, he said, “So glad that my pets are getting along.” He lolled his head back and looked at Jesse. “But they must learn some manners. What do you say, Jesse?”

Jesse grimaced at you, shaking a bit. “Th-th-thank you, darlin’.”

You nodded at the werewolf. “Glad that...you liked it.” You plopped down on the cushion again. With a sour look at the demon as he lounged on his floating cushion, you snapped, “So now what? We stare at each other?”

The demon shrugged nonchalantly. “We could always...get better acquainted.”

“Oh hell no!” shouted Jesse with a violent lunge against the ropes. “You fuckin—!”

The muzzle appeared on his jaws again with a throb in the air and a loud clap of Jesse’s teeth. The oni shrugged, “Now, now, little puppy. Don’t make me angry.” He waggled a finger. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry and you’re setting a bad example for my new little pet, aren’t you?”

The white eyes flickered towards you. “I think that he deserves to be punished for that, don’t you?” A slender leather wrapped stick appeared in the air, hanging on nothing. “Would you like to do it? Or shall I?”

“Go to hell!”

The demon laughed. “Oh, I’ve already been there.” He twisted on the floating cushion until he was almost sideways. “Shall I tell you what it’s like?” You must have looked shocked because he giggled. “There’s so many things—so many little torments that are just such delightful fun. Why all the things I could tell you. You would simply not believe it—.”

Jesse howled menacingly. His mouth may have been bound, but his eyes spoke volumes of how much he hated. Every muscle was bunched tight, straining against the ropes. You turned away, slightly frightened by the restrained fury.

The demon sighed restlessly. “Well, if you aren’t going to be any fun, then I will simply have to play with my puppy, won’t I?” He turned to Jesse with a grin. “Shall we play our favorite game?”

“Ohh...please, just no!” you shrieked. “Just, stop!” Standing up, you whimpered and faced him. “Just stop tormenting him.”

“But I haven’t even begun,” the demon insisted playfully. “We have such good times together and play with all kinds of toys.” He waved and the whip thing disappeared and a large, silicone dildo appeared in its place, floating in the air. “This is one of his favorites.”

You couldn’t help but reach out to gingerly touch it. It looked monstrously huge as it hung there in the air in front of you. The surface was smooth and faintly cool, ever so slightly pliable and the most monstrous shade of purple-red.

The oni demon hummed softly with an approving sound. “He really likes this—can’t you tell?” You followed his gesturing hand to look beyond the thing to the werewolf. With a snap, the ropes bunched up in his back and pulled him into a painful arch to show his half-hard dick jutting out. “This is one of our favorite games.

“Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?” He gestured again to the dildo. “If you ask nicely, then I’ll even let you slide it into him.” You shuddered in distaste and he shrugged nonchalantly. “I grant that it isn’t nearly so nice as a warm, dripping wet cunt, but there is a certain satisfaction in doing it nonetheless. But if you don’t want to do it yourself and see how much he enjoys it...?”

You shuddered again. That dildo was outrageously big—thick and long and now slightly knobby—and there was simply no way you could see that it could possibly even get inside even the huge wolf.

The oni shrugged and slid down from his floating cushion to grab it. “Now, puppy, she wants to see how much you like to be fucked.” The ropes creaked and groaned as Jesse was pulled into a painful crouch with his ass up. A loop of rope pulled up out of nowhere like a snake ready to strike and wound itself around the furry tail. Jesse whined, his white teeth glistening in the steel muzzle and his eyes huge and what you could only describe as fearful. Hanzo stroked the long furry ears deceptively gently and then a drug a finger so that the ropes picked up Jesse and slowly turned him so that his ass was pointed directly at you. “Good little puppy. Now arch your back so she can see it slide right in.”

You were horrified to see how much Jesse strained to get even the most shallow of bends. The other male walked around, his long tail curling around both their bodies. He traced the paths of the ropes in a lazy and threatening way, before taking the huge silicone toy and placing the tip of the toy right up against the brown, puckered hole underneath the tied up tail. It looked like a baseball bat against the ridge and suddenly you shrieked.

Demon white eyes snapped to you and his mouth curled into a blood red smile around the white fangs. His voice rose to a shrill and warbling tone. “You have some objection to my pet enjoying his toy? You want it for yourself, perhaps?”

The wolf howled, his teeth grinding and scraping against the metal, shaking his head violently. The ropes kept creaking and straining and furry muscles flexing and curling. The demon hummed again, patting the furry rump gently, before waving the toy at you.

“Gently,” you whispered. 

He cocked his head and smiled wanly. “Gently?” The thing turned in the air, his hooves suddenly up in the air and his back pressing the wolf down. “Do you have any suggestions?”

You couldn’t think, staring at the silicone dildo as it was definitely becoming more knobby. Jesse whined softly—almost out of your hearing. “I...I don’t know.” Demon white eyes looked at you expectantly. “Maybe like...some lube or something?”

The demon laughed in a grating high tone that skittered along your nerves and making you shiver. “Can you hear that Puppy?” Another childish giggle that sounded like a little boy’s sounded in the air. “She wants you to be comfortable.” The wolf nodded slowly, a bob in the ropes. “Isn’t that adorable?”

“Ahh...so sorry. There is no such thing here.” The sex toy floated from the males to hang in the air in front of you at an obscene angle. In a sing-song, the horned one goaded, “You could always lick it, pet.”

You grimaced, flinching backwards. It was Jesse’s soft whine and the shivering shake in the ever tightening ropes that convinced you to at least try. Slowly you opened your mouth and licked the powder dry surface. Going to the tip, you thought about chocolate cake and pie and chocolate and anything that would me your mouth water. Slobbering, you tried to spit and drool all over the thing, concentrating on covering the whole thing.

There was a soft whine and a musical chuckle and you stopped to look up from your task. They were both watching you. The wolf’s eyes were wide and golden, mournfully watching you. The larger demon grinned wickedly, stroking the floppy ears.

“My goodness,” hissed the oni. “You must adore my little puppy to do all that!” He waved and the sloppy toy drifted away to one gray skinned hand. The ropes spun and groaned again as the wolf spun to reveal his ass again. “You should say thank you—when you can.”

You watched as the demon leaned the tip of the toy against the brown hole. He smeared your spit all over the pucker, pushing. The wolf shuddered again and jerked and you held your breath for the half second before the demon gave an almighty shove and the swollen purple tip disappeared inside.

Your head swum for a moment as the wolf was spun around to the side so that you could see the bobbing toy under his tail and his furry profile. Spittle dripped from the muzzle and dark tears dripped down from the corner of his golden eyes. The demon snapped and the leg closest to you lifted, showing the wolf’s hard cock.

The demon smiled wickedly at you, reaching to tug the leg further up before grabbing the purple silicone to waggle it. “See little pet? He loves my little games.” Another inch slid inside. “He just loves to play with us.”

Jesse looked at you with tears in his golden eyes. You looked horrified, your little hand covering your mouth and your eyes frightened and your scent confused and fearful. The toy stretched his hole, spreading it out. Unwilling fire flowed through his veins as the toy slid slowly inside. His cock was suddenly hard and throbbing as that knobby toy began pulsing and shivering. His rim stretched, the tips and knobs scraping every sensitive spot that made stars appear before his eyes. He let out a hoarse and muffled cry, a spurt of precum dripping out and dropping to the floor. The curse was still on his wretched cock though, the cold prickles tickling under his too sensitive skin.

He howled as the flush of pleasure ripped from his gut and jammed into his tingling cock. The toy was vibrating and pulsing wildly as it spread him wider and wider. He tried desperately to arch his back, but the ropes around his stomach and waist tightened to a strangling pressure. With a muffled howl, he thrust forward in a jerking movement. Despite the curse, he was still growing desperate for something, anything, to release the cum that was choked inside him.

The oni smiled in pleasure as his first pet began raggedly wriggling in pleasure. There was a small puddle underneath his head and his ears folded back plaintively as he let out another strangled howl. The toy was working its magic, thrusting in and out by itself and forcing the brown puckered hole to stretch as it scraped inside. He jerked the end, causing the toy to scrape that sweet and delicate spot as it thrust in and out.

And you were staring at it all with some look on your face that sent shivers of agony through the wolf every time that he looked at you.

“Are you feeling lonely, little one?” The demon smiled slyly, jerking the dildo again and feeling it jerk the hips underneath it. “Would you like to have some fun too?”

Your face surely must have shown something like revulsion because it prompted another high-pitched laugh. It was on the tip of your tongue to refuse, to look away and pray it was over quickly, right up until you saw the demon wave his fingers and the purple toy swelled, thick scarlet knobs of silicon appearing on it. Jesse jerked with his golden eyes wide and howled in agony, his hole puckering and rippling as the knobs rammed inside.

“Do not worry pet,” hissed the oni in his deep baritone. Damn—even his speaking voice had a pitch that screamed sex and lust and sin. He jerked the werewolf’s leg higher so that the ruddy and hard cock was almost at your nose. “You can see that he is enjoying it.” He freed up a ashy gray hand and brought it down to rub the hard cock, smearing another dribble of precum across the shaft. “Don’t you want to join us?”

With a wicked and fang filled smile he laughed. “You know, pet, I’ll tell you a secret.” He shushed quietly, the toy and his hand pumping furiously as the wolf struggled. “He can’t cum.”

“What?!” You gaped at them. “But—!”

The oni laughed, releasing the red cock as the wolf howled. His balls were ruddy and tight and he shuddered as the sibilant tail rolled across them. The wolf panted and heaved, his eyes glazed as he kept trying to find the pressure he needed. Standing up, the oni held the leg up, lewdly displaying the wolf’s desperation.

“Oh, pet, he can’t.” The demon smirked. “I won’t let him until you join us.” He drug his hand across the furry balls, making the wolf jerk wildly. “Which might be a bit...painful for him.”

You stared at them in shock. The demon cackled as he fisted the meaty cock, which made Jesse growl helplessly. A small spurt came out of his cock and encouraging the demon clench harder around the cock.

The demon dropped the furry leg and stood over him. The toy buzzed and throbbed as the ropes hissed and tightened. Hanzo cocked his horned head and licked his ruddy lips, his long tongue going around his fangs. Suddenly, he pulled down his silky clothes and exposed his huge ashy gray cock. Your eyes were glued to it as he stroked himself, the tip of his gray cock growing ruddy.

“Would you prefer to have this instead?” Hanzo cackled, his tongue lolling out lewdly. You pulled back at the huge, oversized cock. “I would be happy to show our little friend how to pleasure a pretty little thing, if you like.”

That monstrous prick had to be the width of...of a...of.... Fuck. You were terrified of that. The wolf howled and bucked as the demon glided around and the buzzing and thumping continued.

“N-n-no!” You swallowed heavily. “Please! I’ll....”

The demon gave you a lewd look. “How about I offer you a deal? You can get me off—and I’ll let him down.” He squeezed his huge balls, his cock bobbing up almost to his stomach. “Or...you can amuse me by getting him off.”

“I...I...! Please!” You babbled nervously, backing away as the oni stood at the end of the thick cushion. “I’m...not....” You glanced at the wolf nervously. “I’m not going to!”

The oni laughed, a deep sound that echoed in the room. “Oh you are going to do us both—eventually. But I do like seeing how you keep glancing at him, as if he could save you.” The oni knelt and lounged on the thick cushion. “It’s just adorable.”

“I don’t want this,” you whimpered as you curled up at the far end of the cushion. Nervously, you wrung your hands as you kept scooting away. Jesse looked at you, agony in his eyes and his whole body convulsing as his cock kept jerking wildly and the ropes dragging him closer to you. “Can’t you let him alone?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” the demon said reassuringly to you. “We can let him do that all night if we want. And he’ll be fine.” He reached out seductively to stroke a single finger down your shin, making you shiver. “Would you like to do something while we wait?”

The werewolf shivered again and let out a murderous sound. His teeth clacked and snapped against the muzzle and his eyes had a murderous glint as he kept shivering with his ass bucking against the toy. He tossed his head and strained, spit dripping from his tongue and tears in his eyes. Again he glanced at you, furiously trying to communicate something to you.

You crawled away from the demon and hesitantly approached the wolf. Jesse whined, sweat and tears dripping from him and he closed his eyes rather than look at you. He shuddered when you set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Would you like to rape my slut puppy?” the demon sing-songed. “I can turn him over for you.” The wolf snarled and snapped, cringing from you. He gave you an agonized look and shuddered again as he struggled to pull away. “And I promise that he will give you a good ride—or else.”

“Or else what?” you asked timidly.

The oni’s tail flicked and spanked the hairy wolf’s hip with a sharp sound. “Oh, I will give him a whipping.” The ashen face turned as he rolled to his back. “Unless you’d like to do it?” The wolf growled and shuddered, shaking his head. “That could be fun—you riding his cock as you whipped him.” He giggled sadistically. “I’d love to watch....”

You were shaking and stroking Jesse’s fur. The big wolf whined as the traces of your perfume filled his over sensitive nose and made his body ache more. Fuck if this was what the he wanted you to see—him strung up like a field dressed deer with his dick bobbing and his balls almost bursting in your face. He let out a hoarse cry as the tingles ran up from his dick to his spine. The wide-eyed, scared look on your face tore his heart in two and he knew he painted an obscene picture dangling in the air like that. But fucking hell if you didn’t stroke the fur on his side gently and let some small sound out that seemed to be gentle. His bruised pride reared up—he never wanted you to see him like this. He had dreamed of soft moonlight and a playful and respectful courtship that kept the ugly truth that Overwatch was created to hide away from you. Now, as you cooed to him softly and brushed the shaggy hair back from his face, those stupid daydreams seemed farther away than ever and he cursed that he hadn’t blown you off and kept running. When you hand timidly stroked down his side to his belly, Jesse snapped angrily, tossing his head and knocking your shoulder with the muzzle. You yelped angrily and backed away from him.

There was a deep, baritone laugh and you heard from behind you, “I do apologize for my unruly puppy.” There were another series of sharp slaps and the wolf yelped beside you as the demonic tail whipped around and spanked his flanks. “There you go.... He should behave himself now.”

“I...I want to help him,” you whined. Tears filled your eyes and you leaned against the brown fur. You heard the buzzing die down a bit and he jerked less as you stroked his furry side. “Please...don’t hurt him.”

The oni grinned at you slyly. “Well, since you ask so nicely....” He waggled his finger at you in playful scolding. “But don’t let him come too quickly or you’ll spoil him.”

Jesse howled, glaring at you with some kind of feeling that made his yellow eyes snap. You faltered, holding back from him as he glared. With shaking hands, you stroked his fur as he flinched. He growled and shook his head again.

Pulling backwards, you slid to the mat—the silvery chains trailing around you. The oni pouted and he spanked Jesse angrily with wicked flicks of his tail. “I see that I’m going to have to punish him.”

“No!” you shouted.

The oni shrugged. “Then you do it.” He shrugged again, idly reaching out to stroke your shin again. “Either way, he has to be punished.”

You shook your head again. “I’ll...I’ll get him off.”

“Oh good!” grinned the demon, playfully clapping his hands. “I’m so glad.”

You wiped the tears out of your eyes and stood up to go back up to the shuddering wolf. He was fighting in earnest, his every muscle tight and flinching as your hand stroked down his side. Every rope seemed wet with sweat as you traced them.

The gray skinned devil snapped and abruptly Jesse’s leg was cranked up again, wagging his cock to the oni. Jesse growled, shuddering as you dodged the shifting leg and ropes. Swallowing heavily, you knelt between his legs and stared at his aching cock. You glared at the demon who only shrugged and grinned at you.

“I do love a good show,” was all he said.

You growled at him, stroking Jesse’s cock. Suddenly he howled, jerking painfully away and you saw a red mark on the skin of his belly.

“Oh dear,” the oni simpered. “I forgot that he had a...slight allergy to the silver of your bracelets.” He pursed his lips in a fake kiss. “Silly me.”

You growled at him over your shoulder, trying to approach the shuddering werewolf again. He growled low in his throat and you whispered, “Jesse...baby. I want to help.”

He glared at you warily, his muscles still jumping. His eyes closed and he nodded sadly. Even when he was half lunatic with moonbeams and unholy lust, he knew better than anyone that the easiest way to get the demon to let go was to give him what he wanted. You slid close again, trying to figure out how you could get close enough to him without hurting him. “Baby....let me help.”

Standing, you went behind him. The oni giggled softly behind you, “Oh, isn’t that adorable? Do help him, darling pet.” You stroked his flanks, petting his tail gently. “Do help him.”

Gently you scratched his furry flanks—every dog likes that—and reached down to the lumpy toy. Jesse whined as you tugged it gently. He groaned and your arms were shaking with the buzzing and thumping as you wrapped your hands around the silicon.

The werewolf closed his eyes hopelessly. As you tried to gently pull it, the toy tugged at his rim, scraping his swollen and raw insides. That made his blood heat impossibly more, his whole system quaking. God, he needed to cum—he needed to cum so bad and you were caught in this shit and fuck if somehow his body wasn’t still eager to have you pleasure him. Even though he still felt the cold tingle in his hard cock, he could feel he harsh lust burning through him. Another tear of pre-cum dripped from his slit and hit the pitiless floor.

His knees ached as he bucked against your gentle touch. Lord, he didn’t deserve such gentle touches—not when he was the reason you were caught in this mess in the first place. You gripped the dildo and tugged hard, and he whined in the gag as his ass stretched to release it. He pulled forward as much as he could, eager to push it out as it kept lapping and stroking inside of him.

You pulled and tugged, and the red and purple shaft slid slickly out of him. His body shuddered with a gasp and sagged in the ropes. He shuddered to feel the emptiness and the residual shake as he was finally free of the buzz and shaking. His head swam dizzily and his cock ached, throbbing.

You moved in front of him, in front of that ridiculously raised leg and gently stroked his cock. Your fingers carefully stroked his shaft, gently coaxing him. He let out a soft groan, shaking to be handled so softly and gently. His fur stood on end as your fingers slid up and down, making the throbbing even worse. He flinched a little, feeling the first heat of the silver around your wrist brushing his fur, but you noticed immediately and moved slightly, giving him relief.

The, oh blessed sweet baby Jesus, your mouth came to his cock, suckling gently on the tip. He let out a quiet groan, praising you wordlessly as your warm mouth covered his tip. He thrust forward to try to get deeper, but he couldn’t, not balanced on one knee and with his other leg cocked up like that. You must have read his mind, though, because your mouth went further down the shaft. His tip scraped the roof of your mouth and it was like a tingly welcome that ripped through his body.

You kept going, sucking and stroking him. Your mouth went to cover his balls, marveling at how they were like tight fruits, full of his desperation. That made him shudder, another whine of praise on his lips. His blood flowed like lava and he cried out, crying out to try to come. It was a horrific prison, teased and stroked by your mouth and hands when he knew that there was no way that you could ease the torment.

The oni giggled. “He does love to be sucked.” Your mouth covered him as much as you were able, your lips stretching over the thick shaft. “Just like that, dearest one.”

You nodded slightly, briefly acknowledging the words, and tried to slide your mouth further. The clumsy angle made it hard, and you kept hitting the back of your throat and making you gag. But as much as he was groaning, as tight as his balls were, as hard as his shaft was—surely the wolf was close. You drove down onto shaft in a futile attempt to ease his agony.

Suddenly you were thrust backward and Jesse’s cock rammed down your throat. There was an agonized howl from the wolf and you opened your eyes to see that the oni had taken a place behind him. With a single, wicked thrust, he mounted Jesse and drove his own huge cock into the wolf’s aching ass. You pulled back a bit in surprise, unsure what to do next, but the oni only thrust forward and drove the cock in your mouth deeper.

Then the monstrous demon snapped his fingers and your mouth was flooded with hot, sticky cum. You choked, gasped and the cum kept flooding you. You jerked backward, another thick rope of white seed coating your face and dripping down your chest. There was another jerk and the demon growled a hoarse cry of his own, grinding in hilt deep into the werewolf’s ass. Slowly pulling back and purring deep in his chest and more sticky cum dripping between them.

“So good of you both, my pets,” he sighed. “So very good.”

The demon pulled back and tucked his limp cock back into his clothes. He grinned at the two of you as he straightened his clothes, whispering soft praises and approving sounds. You glanced at him and pulled away from Jesse, being as careful as you could to not let the thick collar or the heavy bracelets graze him.

You had no sooner managed to get out from under the wolf when the demon snapped again and the ropes let out a sizzling sound and released him. He collapsed on the ground with a heavy groan. You let out a gasp, crawling over to him and stroking his heavy fur.

With a wrench, he ripped off the muzzle and tossed it aside. The werewolf growled at you and then leapt at the oni. The large, demon vanished in a puff of inky smoke as the wolf grabbed him. Just as suddenly, a heavy collar wrapped around Jesse’s neck and and an equally heavy chain linked him to the wall.

You screamed as he swiped desperately at the shadows. But his hands only caught tendrils of smoke no matter how he clawed. Then, he wheeled around to you and your eyes closed and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

You heard growling sobs and bitter muttering. As you struggled to wake up, you wondered what animal was in such pain. Blinking your scratchy, dry eyes against the darkness that flickered around the edges of your vision, you saw the hulking brown werewolf shuddering on the floor. The scraps of his clothes were scattered across the floor and he limped back and forth, kicking them aside as he muttered. As soon as he saw your face, he leapt at you with a growl. The chain snapped tight with a rattle and pulled him up short. 

You shrieked and scrambled back as his jaws snapped. “J-J-Jesse! It’s just me!”

The werewolf’s yellow eyes narrowed as he dropped to all fours and growled, pacing back and forth. “I know exactly who ya are.” His growled again. His voice dropped another octave, shivering and shaking his body. “Ya gonna rape me, too? Ya gonna hurt me an’ beat me, too?”

“No!”

“Oh that’s right.” He snarled at you again. “You already have—so I should be askin’ if yer gonna do it again.”

“No! I...I don’t want that!”

“An’ are ya gonna beat me if I don’t do what you want?”

“N-n-no!” you shrieked, choking on your tears.

Lord, he wanted to believe you—to believe that you weren’t like the demon. He would give just about everything he had for you to have never seen him like that. You saw his eyes glitter and tears start to trickle out of the corners of them. Wet tracks went down his muzzle. He growled as he shivered in anger—humiliation from what you saw, what he did. He couldn’t get it out of his head the sight of you practically covered in his embarrassment and cum. It was his own ornery pride that made him scoff. “Yeah, right!”

“Please, Jesse!”

The werewolf ignored you, finally flopping down with his back to you and a rattle of chains. You flinched to see that all he had to sit down on was the tumbling mat when you had the lush and comfortable cushion. His whole body was stiff with trembling anger and you could see it in his every shaking line. You crumbled inside as you wished you could have done something—anything—to avoid hurting him.

“Jesse?” you whispered again. “Wh-what happens now?” You looked up at the small window with its unmoving moon and unblinking stars. You were pretty sure that—in any kind of normal circumstances—it would have moved at least a little. It totally fucked with any sense of time or how long you had been here. “W-w-when can we go home?”

“Fuck you,” he barked. There was a growl and a snap of teeth behind you. You thought that he wouldn’t answer, but then he did. “W-w-we don’t!” he stuttered in a high pitched mockery of your voice. His furry face glared over his shoulder at you as he growled. “We don’t have a choice until he lets us go.”

“Oh,” you whispered.

“Yeah,” Jesse snarled. He shifted awkwardly to cover his lap, to hide his limp cock. The horse was out of that barn, though—you had seen his immense lust. He didn’t know if you were afraid of it or disgusted by it or both. He sure as hell didn’t want to know either. He flushed under his fur, making it stand up a bit. “Sure.”

“Are you...okay?” you asked softly.

“Peachy.” Jesse growled, sniffling a bit. His whole damn body hurt—skin rubbed raw, his cock aching and sore, his ass still practically vibrating. And you had seen it all—seen him strung up like a Christmas goose, seen him aching and his cock full and that fucking toy that he loved and hated at the same time. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to look you in the eyes again knowing that you had been drug into this shit because of him. “Just peachy.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, embarrassed by the utterly inadequate words.

He glared at you, turning slightly so that he could snarl almost in your face. “You lay down and come then.” You blinked in surprise and went pale, your mouth open. “Yeah, bitch—you lay down and I’ll make you cum.” His voice shook and his body trembled. “I’ll fuck you in the ass and rape ya and when ya can’t stand it, then I’m gonna stop and wait and make ya hurt with it. Then I’ll fuck ya some more. I’ll tie ya up and hang you in the air like a dead deer and make ya cum an’ cum an’ cum like a whore.” He cocked his head as your face went ashen gray, backing up a little. “And I’m gonna tie you up so that you can’t do a damn thing about it—no matter what I do to ya. Is that what ya want?”

“No!”

“So, what do ya think? How good do you think I should be doing?”

You sobbed, unable to answer. You were shaking your head long before he finished, cringing away from him. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” He growled, his head hanging low. The damning moonlight coming through made him half wild and that wild hated to show you how helpless he was. What were you to think—that he wanted this? His cum dripping off your chin certainly said otherwise. “Whatever ya say.”

“It’s not my fault, you son of a bitch,” you half hissed, half shouted in return. Jesse let out a rumbling sound. That was the hell of it—he knew you hadn’t had any choice and you were doing the best you can. He nodded slowly, pride and agony and a broken heart warring in him. “I...I didn’t know what else to do!”

The wolf growled and shook his head, snapping his jaws at you loud enough that you shrieked. You wanted to snarl back at him, but felt a dark shadow behind you that gave you chills. The air seemed to feel a bit oppressive and clammy with the scent of sulfur and incense.

“Are my pets fighting?” the oni asked in an amused voice from a far corner.

The wolf growled and you glared at the tall...creature. You couldn’t resist snapping, “Well, aren’t you a fucking ray of bloody sunshine?”

“You have learned such foul things from my puppy,” the demon sighed theatrically with a half smirk. “But do not worry, my pet, I will make sure that you learn better.”

Despite his seething anger, the werewolf felt a jolt at that. Just when he thought he was in the deepest shit possible, he found himself a shovel and began digging. He never, ever wanted to do that again, but he would do anything to be sure nothing would make you sad or to hurt you more than he already had. And the thought that you’d get mauled like that enraged him. “Don’t you dare touch her!” Jesse bellowed, lunging against the chain with a clanging rattle. “Stay away from her!”

The oni merely smiled as Jesse choked and coughed and struggled with the chain and collar. He looked aside at you as you scrambled away from the frothing and snapping muzzle. With a smile that made you cringe, he said, “I do believe he is jealous, pet.” You stared up at him shock on your face. “He is too used to being my favorite.” He shrugged slightly with a smile. “I suppose I should apologize for that. No competition and he has gotten lazy.”

You darted away from the oni as he reached to pat your head. “You can’t be serious, you crazy son of a bitch.”

He smiled, conjuring a soft satin ribbon. Unexpectedly, he whipped it at you. You jerked as even the soft satin slid against your skin. “You need to learn manners.”

You shook your head, scrabbling back another inch until your hand hit a pile of something. You turned, looked to see what was around your fingers. A mass of snakes and noxious purple worms was squirming around your fingers and wrists. A purple worm slid along your inner thigh. A black snake with white stripes coiled over your opposite knee and you kicked wildly to get it off. You rolled away, screaming, only to have them wrap around you and become rope that knotted around you to hold your wrists to your spine behind your neck and your legs spread.

“Come, come, pet,” the oni chided. “I know that he is not teaching you bad habits so soon.”

Jesse cursed profusely as the huge demon knelt between your helplessly spread legs. He waved his hand in front of your wide eyes and conjured a soft, pink silicon ring. The dark skinned one pinched it, making it open and close lewdly. Your eyes went wide as he hooked a claw on your bottom lip. “Open up, little one.” He made the silicon kiss again and it let out a ridiculous high squeak like a pet toy. “Open up....”

You shook your head, clamping your mouth mutinously. He only laughed at you and waved his hands. The demon’s body seemed to dissolve into mist and then billow out into a cloud. Within a second, the mist grew thicker and to your amazed eyes, it was Jesse standing in front of you. Except, it wasn’t Jesse the werewolf, but Jesse the outlaw, the cowboy. You stared up at him as he slowly grabbed the tip of his buff colored cowboy hat and tipped it at you.

“Howdy, ma’am,” he drawled. It was Jesse’s voice, his slow and low drawl. It looked like him, walked like him. Even the spurs—they sounded like his as he walked slowly back and forth in his embroidered boots. He held the toy up and let it squeak again. “Now if ya don’ mind openin’ yer mouth?”

You shook your head again with a quiet growl. He only smiled and shifted to the demon form again, licking his lips and wrapping his tongue around his tusks. Without another word, he clamped your nose with two fingers. You struggled helplessly, finally taking in a hissing breath between your clamped teeth. He jammed the ring in, tugging your jaw until he was able to jam it between your teeth. The silicon ring was stiffer than it looked and it pushed your jaw open.

The oni hummed and adjusted the silicon until it covered your lips and all of your teeth. The harder you tried to bite, the stiffer it was and the more it forced your jaw open. “Oh, but I think that that red will suit you more.” He waved again and you took it for granted that it changed colors. Even with his face so close, you could see no reflection at all in his blank white eyes. “There. That will be better.”

He held your jaw and twisted your head to face the werewolf. “What do you think? Is she not a divine little pet like this?” Jesse froze, shock all over his face. Without waiting for a reply, he licked your cheek. “Let’s see what you feel like, pet.”

You shook your head helplessly as he stood up. You watched as the oni pulled aside his clothing. His cock was as huge and terrifying as you remembered it and you screamed. That only made him grin as he stroked the shaft. He knelt next to your head, laying his cock across your mouth. It was like a log across your mouth—but the toy covering your lips made you unable to feel more than a deep chill from his skin.

You shook your head again, whining. The oni grinned and smirked, “Oh, you are a quick learner too! Do it like that and I’ll just cum all over your cute little lips.” He cocked his head at you, bucking one last time before pulling away. “One little thing—or rather, one large thing.”

He stood up, stroking his cock in front of you and Jesse. He winked at your snarling face and waved his hand at his hard cock. You yelped to see it...shrink. You blinked as the whole cock, shrunk. Instead of a massive trunk and a tip like a teacup, it was...a normal sized cock.

Jesse howled first. “Ya fucking bastard. Ripping my guts out with a monster dick when you—! When you could do that! You fucker!”

The oni ignored the werewolf, staring down at you. “Now, my sweet one—there is nothing for you to fear.” He shrugged slyly as he knelt again. “I do believe the puppy is jealous of you.” He cradled your cheek with one hand and dug his hand in your hair. “Why not have a taste?”

You wailed as your face was helplessly driven down on his cock. He grinned, his eyes sliding closed slightly as you tried futilely to push his cold cock out with your tongue. “My goodness what a lovely tongue you have.” He shoved harder, your mouth pushing closer to his hips, and let out a deep purring sound. “You have been hiding your talents, my lovely pet.” He grinned down at you. “I had thought about waiting, but now I am so eager to see how your lovely cunt feels.”

You tried to struggle, but the ropes only gripped you harder as he slid in and out. You growled, but that only prompted the oni to grin and purr and push in harder as your lips vibrated. He pounded into your mouth and you heard his legs scrape against the floor. The new position gave him more leverage and he slid almost entirely down your throat. You coughed heavily, gagging and letting out another scream. You twitched in fear as you felt him stiffen, his body tightening and jerking without rhythm. He was going to cum down your throat—you knew he was—and there wasn’t a thing you could do to stop it.

Then the oni howled, pulling back and dropping your head. You gratefully took in a breath and saw that Jesse had a hold of the oni’s ankle in his teeth. He was on all fours, pulling back as hard as he could, his paws scrambling against the smooth, hard floor. The oni was suddenly dressed completely again and he swiped at Jesse’s muzzle with his claws.

Jesse yelped in pain, scrambling back with three scratches across his face dropping blood on the floor. The oni stood angrily, snapping and releasing you from your ropes. You trembled and yanked the obscene toy out of your mouth, cursing. Jesse got drug backwards two more feet by the collar and tightening chain strangling his neck. The oni stared at his bleeding ankle and muttered softly. The flesh bubbled like a boiling pot and then stilled and the wound was healed. You cursed softly, staring at his unmarked ankles.

“Haven’t you learned anything, mongrel?” the oni hissed angrily as he stared at the wolf. “And you, mangy mutt, you will be punished, too, for corrupting my favorite pet with your crude ways.”

“Coward! Can’t fight me fair and square?” The werewolf’s muscles bunched and he lunged again. You were surprised that he didn’t pull down the whole wall. “Yer a—!”

You whined as a muzzle appeared out of nowhere and abruptly silenced him. The oni simply stood there, staring as the wolf struggled. He was relaxed and just smiled wickedly as he watched Jesse snap and snarl and pull against the chain.

You gathered your courage as a suicidal idea came to you—to knock the demon down and try to overpower him. Then maybe, if you managed to get him knocked out, maybe the enchantments would weaken enough you could break out of here. If you got lucky enough, they might even break.

There was only one problem. You had literally never attacked anyone this large—not even the wraith was this big. But Jesse was making a racket and it covered your moves as you slunk closer to get an advantage. You took another deep breath and prayed harder than you ever had that you could do something effective. The demon didn’t seem to notice you moving, only hummed to himself and smirked as the werewolf lunged again. He hummed again as foamy spittle splattered out of Jesse’s muzzle as he snapped his jaws at the dark skinned one stood just inches out of his grip. You said a prayer, then you leapt at him.

You felt the barest brush of silk against you before you were knocked back. The entire momentum—the weight of your whole body—was swept aside before you even touched him. You didn’t see the demon move at all, only felt the air whoosh out of you as you flew through the air and landed a few feet away. Stars filled your vision as your head slammed against the hard floor.

You stared at the demon and the suddenly frozen wolf—one faintly amused and the other’s eyes wide with shock. The horned man shrugged, blowing a kiss to the werewolf, and sauntered gracefully to you. He seemed to grow fuzzy, shifting into a double vision before clearing up as he knelt beside you.

His claws grazed your scalp and hit the sore spot, making you gasp. “Oh dear,” he hissed. He smirked down at you, his white eyes like ice. “You seem to be hurt.”

You writhed, biting back your whine of pain as his fingers pressed on the very spot. “S-s-stop!”

“You are a wild little thing, aren’t you?” He scooped you up and laid you carefully on the thick cushion. With a wave, he had conjured a cool rag and a long, pearly white bandage. He grinned, his tusks looking long and sharp. “Wild like a fox.”

“Poor little pet—so distraught to be forced to be near such a foul creature that you attack me.” He suddenly mashed on the hard knot on your head and you shrieked in throbbing pain. “Now why would you do such a thing to me?”

“Be-because you’re a real son of a bitch!” you hissed.

He mashed the aching knot again, until you yelped again. “You should really learn to watch your tongue before I decide to take offense.” He glanced over his shoulder. “But if you insist, I could make him pay for it...?”

That made you back down. You flinched and bit your lip. “N-n-no. I-I-I...I’m sorry.”

He put a clawed finger against your lips and you felt bleary enough to only nod. With a whistle through his tusks, he conjured a salve, applied it to your head and wrapped the long bandage carefully. Your head felt better, but the icy cold fingers tucking the ends of the white cloth gave you shivers. You could distantly hear Jesse’s growls and pacing, but it seemed far away as the cold seemed to sink into your aching bones and begin freezing your joints.

“You are so cold,” the demon smirked. Even his smile gave you shivers. “I do not like my favorite pet being uncomfortable.” And with that, he waved and conjured a plump pillow beneath your head, as well as a small glass of water and a tiny pill. “Poor little pet—all alone with that beast.”

“You’re the beast!” you insisted blearily. The demon gave you a flirty pout and tried to push the pill into your mouth as you were speaking. You spat it out angrily. “Go to hell.”

“Pet, I want you to take this so that your head will stop hurting,” he whispered softly.

“Why?”

He smirked as he looked at the pill. “I could force you, of course.” He tilted his head with a sadistic grin. “It would be so much fun and I know all the most delightful ways to force you.” You shuddered, trying to wriggle uncomfortably away. “But it would be so much easier—on you—if you would just cooperate.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me either way, you know.”

He stroked your lip. “You know, you are becoming my favorite pet.” He smirked, stretching and rolling in a way that would have been suggestive in a human. It only made him seem more exotic and monstrous as he rolled his muscles. “And it is far better to be my favorite, than to be..,” he glanced at the struggling wolf, “...him.”

You were still shaking, drawing back from him. “What is your problem?”

“I do not have a problem,” the oni pouted. He held the pill in his clawed fingers. “But you will if you don’t take something.” He brushed the knot on your head and you winced. “That is going to give you a nasty headache.” He stuck his thin tongue out with a curl. “Are you sure?” He looked pleased. “Then we do get to do this the hard way! How fun!”

You snatched the pill and swallowed it, whimpering as the too little water hit your tongue. There was too little water to be soothing or to be more than a tease to your mouth. The demon clucked and took the cup from you. With a smirk and a grotesque licking of his lips, he made it vanish.

“You should...perhaps be reminded of your good fortune in being my favorite pet.” The oni waved and conjured a thick whip—a foot and a half of bamboo covered in woven leather straps. He waved again and it became a pink dildo with a satin bow on the base with bells on the tails. Jesse growled, snapping and jerking. “Or...is there something more...effective that I could use?”

You shook your head weakly. “N-n-no.”

“But, I should certainly do something,” the oni smirked as his voice rose into a shrill, nails on chalkboard pitch. “Or else who knows what bad habits my pets would pick up?” Jesse snarled loudly, which made the demon smile smugly at you. “Why don’t I start with him? Then you can decide.”

“Decide what?”

He giggled in a silly way. “How best to punish you, of course.” He gave you a smirking wink. “I would hate to do a bad job.” In the most innocent voice, he added, “My favorite pet deserves nothing less than a good job—don’t you agree?”

He stood up, almost spilling you as he pressed on the cushion to get to his feet. He was dizzyingly tall as he stood over you, his horns spiking up over his head. His tail twisted in the air in a sibilant coil as he puckered his lips one last time and then turned towards the wolf.

“Now, mutt—are you sorry you got my precious pet into trouble?” There was a whistling blow that rang in your ears and a muffled scream that bounced all over the room. “My favorite pet is in trouble and it is all your fault!”

There was a rattle sound and clatter and then Jesse growled through the muzzle, “No!”

“All your fault!” the oni shouted again. His voice lowered to a sing-song whisper. “And you, my mangy mutt, deserve this. It is all your fault!”

Jesse let out a strangled sound. He tucked his tail between his legs and curled into a tight ball as the cane slammed into his back. Yeah—he deserved this. He deserved it for thinking he should dare to sit next to you. He scrabbled to curl a different way as a blow landed along his side. He deserved that hard strike between his shoulder blades for all the times he had smiled at you and felt warm when you smiled back. The heavy blow across his flanks was for all the times he stuttered through a corny joke and you laughed at it anyway. He pulled in an erratic breath that ached throughout his body and sobbed into the muzzle as the demon drew pain across him—he was so sorry. Lord, he was so sorry for all this and it really was all his fault that you were here.

The demon’s silky voice dropped to a stage whisper—intending it to carry to you as he hissed towards the wolf. Another whistling sound and sickening thud. “Wasn’t it you that arranged it? You that got her by herself? It is your fault, mongrel—and you know it.”

You heard scrabbling first, your head whirling as you tried—unsuccessfully—to roll over. You heard a whine, heavy thuds and a scream. You ground your teeth and finally got yourself over. All you could see was the back of the demon as he raised a heavy stick or cane and then heard it whistle as it came down. There was a scream and a heavy thud and you flinched, your eyes squeezing shut. When your eyes managed to open, you saw the wolf on the floor as the demon’s heavy hooves kicked him one more time in the ribs. Then he vanished, leaving the two of you alone.

You flinched to see the lines of blood seeping through the heavy fur. Creeping closer, you reached out only to find that the chains allow you to go just far enough that only your fingertips grazed him muscular body. It startled you that apparently they did tighten and release to whatever distance the demon wanted. He leaned a little further with a groan, and you could stroke his soft, furry ears.

“Jesse—baby.” Your voice was a soft whisper. “Baby...can you hear me?”

The werewolf let out a whine and shuddered. He tugged hard on the chain, it snapped taut from the wall and made a bone-jarring sound. “W-w-what are...are you doing here?” He let out a sob and whispered, “It’s...it’s all my fault you’re here.”

You stroked his fur gently. He jerked and whined and you stared down to see that your silver bracelet had grazed him. “Fuck...damn. Sorry.”

You ripped off a strip from your skirt and bundled it up as a crude bandage. Your eyes went blurry as you wiped up the blood. Your mouth was utterly dry and your head ached as you tried to get him cleaned up as best you could.

Jesse panted heavily. His werewolf nature was already healing him, but it made him feverishly hot—almost delirious—as it worked. His ribs ached, his back throbbed, his head was pounding. He wanted a drink like nothing else. He could smell your scent—over all the dust and must—and it poured a heat into his blood that he couldn’t want right now. He twisted to throw a leg over what he didn’t want to admit was happening.

But hell, your hands were so soft and stroked him so gently. Sweet Jesus, you were so tiny, so delicate as you dabbed as his wounds. The wad of material—his one good eye opened to look at it—still had lace on the hem, like an old-fashioned handkerchief. His ma had a handkerchief like that once—soft cotton with lace all around the edges. She would carry it to church with her. He whimpered again as he felt you wrap his shoulder in the stained cloth.

“Dar...darlin’,” he sighed, coughing heavily as his ribs ached. He lapped his lips, the copper taste of blood in his mouth. “This is all m’ fault. I...I know it’s my fault. Go on.... Get out if ya can.”

“N-n-no.” You tied the crude bandage, biting your lip. “We go together.”

Jesse shuddered as anger and frustration and pain filled you. “You...ya gotta get out if ya can.” His eyes closed tightly as tears filled them. “He ain’t gonna stop. He’s gonna keep going until he breaks ya.” Jesse shuddered again. “He don’t got an ounce of mercy or...or humanity—not any more.”

“Any more?”

Jesse sighed, squirming to find some way to lay down that didn’t hurt. His ribs felt like fire as he panted. His palms and feet sweated, marking the concrete with wet smears as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His mind was still fuzzy and he lapped at his muzzle and tried to swallow.

“Jesse,” you whispered. “How are we getting out of here?”

“We can’t,” he rasped, his drawl deepening as his fever climbed. “I don’t know how.... I barely know how ta get back to the base from here when he lets me go. I don’t got nothin’ on how to do it when he doesn’t want ta let us go. He’s just too powerful.” He heard the sound of you settling on the floor and there was nothing he wanted more than to hold you. If only the chains weren’t so short—he could reach you, hold you. Lord if he didn’t want to reach you. “Can’t do nothing.”

“He...what is he?”

Jesse rolled over, shuddering as his body ached. You stared at the lines across his body, the dark eye that was almost swollen shut. He looked up at you. “He’s a oni.” He shrugged clumsily. “A...Japanese demon...straight outta hell.”

You tried to wrap your aching brain around that. “A...a what?”

“A demon—like in the movies.” He groaned, pressing a hand weakly to his side. “He can make illusions—make ya see things that aren’t there—and ya can’t tell the difference. He can make ropes and chains and all kinds of things like a fuckin’ magician on steroids. He can do weird stuff—make ya go anywhere and do what he wants and make ya believe it was yer idea.”

“A demon? In Overwatch?!” You shuddered. “How did this happen?!”

He chuffed out a laugh, groaning as the sound made his ribs hurt. “Ya don’t know much about Overwatch, do you?” You shook your head. “It’s us—we’re Overwatch. Doin’ the dirty work of the world and takin’ care of the monsters that no one else wants to.”

“What the hell?!”

Jesse laughed, rolling his eyes as pain ricocheted over his body. “Yeah...we try to keep it under wraps, but it doesn’t work like that all the time.” He pressed a hand against his ribs, giving you an injured look that still looked wry. “Started with 76. The SEP was...was a mistake. Someone made it from some blood—it was never traced where it came from and it changed him badly. He could heal. He could run and fight. He could take a hit and keep on sluggin’. An’ he could rip a man apart like a kid ripping apart a pretzel.

“Then he started sleeping during the day. He started devouring meat—chicken and cow and whatever he could get and got it medium, then rare, then raw. He started getting crazy when he saw blood—a maniac tryin’ to spill as much as he could. The SEP was thrilled that he was doing so well. That’s what they called it—‘doing so well’—but he got outta control. Went rogue a few times and killed a bunch of people. They created Overwatch ta hide the actual body counts.

“He did die at the Watchpoint explosion, but the blood already took and what came out wasn’t human. When the—,” Jesse coughed heavily, “—the recall happened, he showed up and he was full-on vampire. Overwatch turned from a force for humans, to a force of monsters to fight monsters. The SEP—they saw what it did to Jack—how he was perfect and could heal from anything but it drove him—the thirst did—drove him crazy. They say that the same thing happened to the Reaper, but that they kept trying to tweak the formula and O’Deorain wouldn’t let him alone and it’s what finally made him the man-thing he is today.

“Reyes found me in a max security. He knew what I was—someone ratted me out—and dug me out, made me a member of the ‘Watch. We’re all dumped in together so’s that people don’t got no excuses and everyone can believe that we don’t exist. Since then we’ve had all kinds of monsters join up, trying to keep the bad monsters locked up.” 

“W-w-who else?” you asked.

Jesse’s eyes closed, his drawl deepening. “Me. That metal golem, Bastion—metal thing supposed ta have a lost soul inside him. Junkrat—he’s good, but he’s a bitch to th-the drop bear that’s with him. The imp—she’s a-a witch—.”

“Who?”

Jesse shook with fever. “The doc. She’s takin’ a lil here ‘n’ there all th’ time—an’ she’s turnin’ it ‘round. How else can you explain she heals all kinds of shit without breaking a sweat?” The wolf knew he was almost delirious—especially when he thought he smelled peach pie in the dusty air. “But th’ worst—. Had no idea on th’ worst.”

“What...what was it?” Your voice shook. “What was the worst?”

Lord, he had no idea. Dizzily, he tossed his head. His prayers might not get to the Almighty, but he sure as hell was tryin’. He sniffed the air again, trying to chase the phantom scent of peaches and cinnamon. There was nothing more that he wanted than another bite of peaches with cinnamon and sugary syrup and crispy, flaky crust. He lapped his fangs hungrily. He couldn’t even remember what you had asked.

“There...was a girl—a she-wolf.” Jesse rolled to his back, settling his feet flat on the cool floor and then his palms. He felt somewhat cooler, panting deeper and praying he wasn’t going to go full-wolf—not like this and not in the cursed fake moonlight and with you so close. His full-wolf would not forgive or forget and would have no problem tearing a tender-hearted sweetheart like you to pieces. “She was a bitch.” He laughed slightly—groaning as he prayed for his ribs to stop hurting. “She had traveled with a pack from Japan—and were trying to get Deadlock back up and running under her pack’s watch. Called themselves the ‘Hokkaido Wolves’.

“We got word that they were running guns close to Dorado. The vampire drained three of them right in front of me, ‘fore I could get to them. I tracked the bitch away from the rest of them.” He rolled his eyes, shuddering. “She...she had given the vampire the slip when he was draining her pack and was in a mine when I tracked her, cornered her. She had a den deep in the tunnels—a wide place in the tunnels with a pile of blankets and bones and furs. She tried everything to get me to stop—even left the den and all the crap they had stolen and gave it to me to try to get me to stop.”

You puffed out a weary breath. His tone was deep and rough and his words were starting to slur. “What happened?”

“I didn’t—didn’t ssstop. I had her dead ta rights—chased her through the tunnels an’ back out again. I smelled her—she was gonna...gonna have pups.” Tears went down his furry cheeks as his fever-glazed eyes closed. “I didn’t kn-n-now.... I swear!” His chest heaved as his voice went hoarse. “I swear ta God I-I-I did-didn’t know!”

Your hands—as much as you were able, stroked the wolf’s face and ears. You couldn’t do much more than that and take the ruined hem of your dress and dab at his face. “Baby...I know.”

“I d-d-didn’t know. Nothin’ ‘bout pups.” He sighed painfully. “She was wounded—bleedin’ out. She took three shots f-f-from th’ Peacekeeper and still went running. I got her in a box canyon. Ever seen one? It’s almost impossible to climb on three sides and she was so weak she couldn’t move. Her body was startin’ to shake and go inta shock. She left a blood trail a mile wide. The vampire was closin’ in and I knew it was bad.

“A vampire is bad enough—even one who taps an imp for extra boosts. One who’s gotten wolf blood—that’s hell on feet. They get..get mad—like lunatic mad. C-c-can’t stop ‘em th-th-then.” He sighed heavily, blinking slowly and taking a deep breath. “76 almost got sunburned ta death, he was so nutty from all the wolf blood. He kept drinking and kept drinking and it was never enough—even after draining 3 of the Hokkaido Wolves. He was on her scent and wasn’t never gonna let her go.

“She weren’t gonna make it—no way, no how. So, I told her...t-t-told her I-I-I...I’d let her go gentle. I lied. Told her she’d be able ta join up with us and we’d heal her—she knew I was tryin’ ta help but she knew...she knew the vampire was gonna be there. S-s-she told me ta take th’ pups an’ get ‘em away from th’ vampire. I to-to-told her I would but even I-I-I knew th-th-they weren’t gonna make it. So she took out a knife and c-c-cut—.” Jesse’s eyes were closed and his tears flowed freely as his fever rose. “I-I-I sh-sh-shot her ta put her out o’ her misery.”

He gasped in a shuddering breath. Images of the box canyon floated around him. “Sh-sh-she was th’ last she-worl...she-wolf I e-e-ever knew. So, I paid f-f-f-for th’ f-f-fun-eral an’ b-b-buried her proper.” The images of cactus and tumbleweeds hovered in front of his eyes. “D-d-drove a stake through ‘er and dr-dr-dropped g-g-garlic in the box. She-w-w-wolf...wolf was-was gone.

“W-w-w-went t-t-to th’ first field I f-f-found wi-with a bot-tle of ‘shine. W-w-wanted ta get drunk an’ jus’ h-h-howl. Jus’...ya know...grieve an’ miss...the pups. A-a-always w-w-wanted a bun-ch...pops—pups o’ my o-o-o-own. S-She w-w-was the last she-wolf I ever saw.

“Only I n-n-never saw what w-w-was behin’ me. H-h-he was t-t-trackin’ th’ wolves an’ w-w-was gonna—fuckin’ hell...I don’ know. He wan-wanted a challenge—a fight, maybe-e-e-e. A-a-an’ I was d-d-drunk-k an’ f-f-fucked in th’ head. H-he offered me s-s-somethin’ in a w-w-weird g-g-gourd bottle thin’. He s-s-said that h-h-he could make m’ s-s-stop hurting’. That he-he-he’d make s-s-sure I weren’t never alone a-a-again.”

His voice slid into a thin wail. “An’ n-n-now I’m not—e-e-ever alone. H-h-he’s always...there. H-h-he even j-j-joined O-o-overwatch. S-s-said he w-w-was gonna j-j-join ta follow his brother b-but he d-d-didn’t. H-h-he o-o-only w-was hidin’. H-h-he s-s-summoned his brother and th-then they came out to-gether.”

You kept stroking him, the chains tight. His body seemed to be practically giving off steam as he grew less coherent and his words stuttered and slurred more. “Baby.... Jesse, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“H-h-he’s got s-s-some kind o’ c-curse on me. Can always f-f-find me. C-c-can b-b-bring me h-here anytime.” He shrugged. “Goes a few d-d-days p-p-pounding on me and t-then l-l-leaves. G-g-got—gets me in trouble w-w-with bein’ late or AWOL ‘cause I...got hurt—gave me a b-b-bad r-r-rap. Rep. E-e-event’lly h-he gets d-done fuckin’ an’ beatin’ and I-I-I can g-g-go home. G-g-gets his kicks outa his games...’n’....”

Jesse shook again, burning with fever and filled with the smell of sagebrush and peach pie and seeing you surrounded by tumbleweeds. His eyes closed one more time and it was dark—stars shining bright as they only could over the lonely outskirts of Dorado. He heard someone calling him—soft and gently—and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget about guns and weapons and death and everything except the soft, sad smell of your hands on his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later—or maybe two or maybe three, but who could tell with this crazy place?—he shot upright, gasping for breath and bristling with cold. His fur was sopping wet with rank sweat and his mouth was dry as a desert. He shuddered and shook all over, spraying loose fur and sweat drops everywhere.

You let out a soft cry, sitting up abruptly as he sat there gasping. Your eyes were wild and wide as you stared at him. “Y-y-you okay, Jesse?”

He gasped and went to all fours. Shaking wildly again, he looked like a big dog as the last of his sweat shook off in all directions. His tongue lolled from between his white fangs. A few drops slid off his tongue as he seemed to grin at you. His voice was hoarse as he said, “Yeah—gonna be.”

You rolled and sat up on the heavy cushion. Your head ached and your mouth felt dusty, dry and had a foul taste coating it like scum. You looked around and whimpered a bit to realize that it was still a mostly empty, dusty room. Your stomach rumbled noisily, clenching. You had been dreaming of a four course dinner and eating every bit of it from the buttery, soft yeast rolls to the crunchy wedge salad with the creamy dressing and your absolutely favorite meal. You had just gotten to the white china plate of your dessert when you had been woken up.

“Hungry, darlin’?”

You nodded, flinching a bit as your stomach clenched. You were so hungry that your eyes were practically seeing illusions of food everywhere. The dream—the illusions—seemed so real that your mouth was watering. “Starving.”

The werewolf looked around. He hadn’t expected there to be anything. The demon never seemed to eat himself—only smushed stuff around and created the illusion of eating with a convenient cover story of being too disciplined to eat too much. Sometimes he left some water—or some foul stuff in a bowl that appeared to be cool water just to mess with him—but most of the times the werewolf just toughed it out.

Only, none of that helped you. You were tiny, fragile, compared to him—let alone to the other guy. You didn’t have convenient fur or a wolf’s constitution. Your eyes were already a bit wild and glazed with hunger, thirst. The white bandage made you look wounded in your torn up dress—like a movie print of a wounded war heroine. Jesse growled, trying to shut down his animal brain as it told him that he did have one thing you could...drink....

He cleared his throat, shifting around until he was sitting—halfway with his tail out behind him. “Look...,” he coughed. “Just in case I don’t get a chance...to say it. I’m truly sorry.”

Jesse flinched at the tears on your cheeks, pulling back with a pained look on his face. He had been the one to drag you into this mess—him and his magically blocked cock. His dick had been doing the thinking when he had seen you the first time. His dick had done the thinking when he looked at you each time you smiled at him and sat next to him. And his dick had been doing the thinking when he had been gulping his breakfast and his coffee and he had first said that he wanted to go for a walk with you.

He continued as softly as he could manage. “I’m sorry that you’re in this mess. I’m really sorry.” He sighed, feeling a million miles from stars and moon that he loved. Now his wolffish bad temper and the oni had cost him even more dearly—it had cost him you. Now the sky was truly dark, devoid of stars and moon and any lovely thing. “I’m sorry that I said you were trying to hurt me.”

You took a dry gulp of air and nodded with tears running down your cheeks. “I’m sorry. I...I would never hurt you! Never wanted to hurt you.” Tears streamed down your face. “I can’t believe you would...you would think that I would—!” 

He pulled back in shock, his muzzle gaping open silently. He stared at your flushed cheeks, your tears and your tiny hands in tight little fists. Fuck him sideways, if you weren’t still the most beautiful thing in his world—even when you were raging at him. “Darlin’...I’m—. Hell.”

You sniffled, but another voice—a silky and dark voice—laughed from a shadowy place. “My, my, my.” Both you and Jesse turned to see the oni with his cloth back over his shoulder. “Are my pets fighting?”

You both went silent, watching as the demon sauntered over. Jesse leapt up with his claws extended and his teeth bared, as you scrambled over with your fists clenched. Whether you had any chance at all you would never know, because your chains somehow were just short enough that there was about four feet between you both that the oni simply walked through between you.

The huge demon smiled sarcastically down at you, watching a tear drop from your cheek to the floor. “Poor dear. Has my puppy slut been such a trial? Such a beast to you?” Jesse howled and snapped his teeth. “We will have to punish him for being such a bad pet.”

You flinched to hear his smooth and lightly accented voice in that fake concern. Your voice trembled as you hissed, “He’s not the problem—.”

“Oh, but my sweetest little pet is angry and what else could be making you so upset?” The demon slung his bag around to his feet. “But I will make you feel better, sweet.”

Jesse growled as you felt your entire body grow cold and all the blood drain out of your face. “W-w-what?!”

“Little one,” the demon bowed slightly with a wicked, fanged grin on his face. “I would like to make you more comfortable.” He stood, sniffing arrogantly with that demonic smile on his face. “My favorite pet should not suffer so.”

Jesse growled again, his arms reaching and claws whistling through the air. “Ya damn demon—.”

You were—honestly—not surprised when the werewolf crumpled. Glistening smooth black ropes wrapped around him and a different muzzle—one of a metal frame covered with leather like an asylum’s lunatic mask. He was bound hand and foot again, hogtied and writhing with the ropes settling around his muscles.

The oni only hummed and went back to rummaging through his bag. He pulled out two large, plastic doggy dishes in red and blue and a ragged paper sack with a popular dog food label on it. With a careless gesture, he magically filled the blue bowl with water and tipped the bag to fill the red bowl with kibble so dry that dust rose up as it poured. Your nose wrinkled at the smell of stale, artificial beef flavoring powder.

It was a sign of how hungry you were that you actually wanted to grab a few pieces of the kibble and stuff them in your own mouth. You actually scrambled towards one tiny round piece as it bounced towards you. You stretched out your arms, your fingers grazing the bit of dog food shamelessly. Your stomach clenched, almost twisting you double, as it spun and bounced away. You wanted it like you had never craved any food before.

Tossing the bag of dog kibble aside and having it vanish before it hit the floor, the oni smirked and turned his attention to you. “Now, my sweet, let us make you comfortable.”

You shook your head wildly, scrambling backwards as he dug into the fabric bag. Jesse weakly shuddered, unable to do more than shrug slightly despite all of his tugging. The demon only grinned, his fangs gleaming in the dim light.

“Now, sweet,” he simpered. “All I want to do was make you happy.”

He pulled out a piece of white fabric and tossed it to you. You instinctively dodged, letting it fall to one side. You looked at it suspiciously, flushing when the oni laughed at you.

“Sweet little rabbit,” cooed the demon man. “Why not take a look at it?” He blinked his white eyes at you and his long tongue lipped his red lips. “I chose it specially for you.”

There was a strangled yelp from the wolf as you reached for it. Jesse growled low in his chest and the oni only purred as you picked the fabric up. To your amazement, it was a satiny white lace nightie. You stared at the demon man over the lace.

“It just reminded me of so much of you, sweet,” he purred. “And I thought that you might be...so uncomfortable in your current messy state.”

With a wave, the oni smirked. Dust from the floor whirled in a magical way. You flinched to see a large ceramic bathtub appear in the middle of the floor, filled with steaming water. It was horrifying to see the things resolve from dust into objects—a small wooden stool with a pile of folded towels on it, a silver backed brush on top of that, a hook hanging in mid-air with a fluffy robe on it, another small table with a cup of water on it and a handful of candies and a red apple and an orange. There was a fluffy rose pink rug beside the tub along with two soft, lacy slippers. Fragrant steam rose from the water and a bank of white bubbles whipped up out of nothing to top it.

While you were staring at the whipping bubbles as they overflowed and began dripping to the floor, your thick cushion was also changed the a warm futon with layers of silky sheets and a pile of pillows. A small lamp was perched on a low, flat cabinet, along with a squat iron teapot and two small teacups. Three more floating hooks appeared, each of them had a silky robe with the most amazing embroidery along the bottoms and hems.

“We should be more comfortable now, sweet,” the oni said with dark promise rich in his voice. “Why not get cleaned up?” You shook your head, backing up nervously. The oni smirked and continued, “Or has my mangy mongrel made you as rebellious as he is?”

It was on the tip of your tongue to curse him out, but when he raised his hand there was a knobby electric blue vibrator in it. He made a ring with his finger and thumb and pushed the vibrator through it with an obscene ‘pop’ of his lips. You felt an inexplicable brush of air or something right at your slit. “N-N-no!” you whispered, cowed.

“Oh, but I think that I should. After all, you were so sweet just a little while ago and you’ve been so sweet until now.” The demon walked over slowly to the bound wolf. “Quite obviously, he is the reason that you are bad tempered now. And after you were so nice to him, too.” He shook his head with a diabolical smile, his long hair shimmering over his shoulders. “Pity—but we just have to teach him now, don’t we?”

“No!” you shouted at the monster. “I’ll do what you want.”

“Oh no,” the demon smiled at you over his shoulder. “We need to correct him before he becomes utterly incorrigible, don’t you think?” You shook your head wildly, gaping. “After all, a mad dog needs to be put down for everyone’s safety.” The demon stood over the werewolf and waved elegantly in the air. “Now, mutt—you deserve what you get.”

A thick staff of green bamboo wood appeared in midair. The demon grabbed it and swung through the air. It whistled terribly and you screamed when you heard the meaty whack. You screamed, your cry echoing off the walls. Jesse let out a cry of his own and you trembled to see the thick welt across Jesse’s back, a new dark line over the ones he already had.

“Please!” you shrieked as fresh tears went down your cheeks. “Don’t do this! I’ll do whatever you want.”

The staff spun in the air, suddenly becoming a wad of sticks that each struck individually. Jesse wailed and struggled in the tight bonds. The oni snorted and kicked the wolf angrily. “I see that my sweet is still far too merciful.” With a wave of his hand, a cage appeared around the wolf. “Her soft heart is far too good for the likes of you.”

Jesse growled as the ropes released suddenly. The muzzle was still wrapped around his head and there were no seams or zippers or locks or anything that he could find. Any holes his claws dug out seemed to fill in by themselves, pushing his claws out. He lunged against the cage with a crash. You had no idea what the demon was going to do to you and he was muzzled—again—and couldn’t warn you. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he paced the length of the cage. Why had he wasted so much time apologizing instead of trying to warn you what might happen. His muscles trembled and his knees kept buckled as his muscles screamed in agony. He tugged and pulled at the leather, but it didn’t budge even an inch and he finally collapsed, huffing and puffing to the floor.

You whimpered as you saw the welts raising up from under the thick brown fur, the muscles jerking and spasming. Dark stains seeped through the fur and Jesse’s palms and feet left sweaty tracks on the floor. “Jesse?” you whispered. “C-c-can you hear me?” The wolf nodded slowly and you cursed softly. “Just...just hang on.”

“‘Just hang on’,” mimicked the demon in a high falsetto. “Oh my sweet, you are far too good for this mongrel.”

“Leave him alone,” you whispered softly with tears flowing down your face. “I’ll do what you want.”

“Pah!” snorted the huge demon with a toss of his horns. “I would say he needs a blow or two more, but if you are so entranced with him, I will let him be for now.”

You staggered as the demon turned back to you with a sensual shrug. “Now my sweet—I believe that I would like to...make you much more comfortable.” He leaned over and yanked on Jesse’s snout. “I want you to watch, mutt. A princess has had mercy on a worthless creature like you—and you’d better be grateful.”

Jesse shuddered, nodding. His teeth grated as the oni tossed his muzzle aside hard enough that it clanged against the bars. He sure as hell was grateful for the mercy you had managed to wring out of the demon. Such a sweet girl like you would never want to harm a fly. You were too sweet, too innocent, to be trapped like this. He had no idea how to get either of you out of there. He needed to get you out. The demon could do what it wanted with him, but he was going to get you out of here.

The demon was unmistakably aroused. You were frightened and disgusted by his immense cock as it tented his silken garments. Jesse felt ghostly ropes tug his weary hips towards the bars. They pressed into his flanks and he let out a muffled growl as he scrabbled fruitlessly to get away.

Jesse whined as the demon laughed. There was a soft, dry cry from you and a hush of silk being pushed aside. He cringed—about the only move he could make. Then the frozen cold burn as the demon thrust his cock between the bars and into his ass. He shrieked, his claws scratching the floor. His ears laid flat back as he bucked hard, trying to get away.

The demons claws dug into his hips almost as deeply as the cold bars. Jesse growled, tugging and pulling desperately. His ass burned with the cold as the hard cock kept scraping his insides. There was a throbbing rough scratch and Jesse could have sworn that he felt every vein in that monstrous organ as it dug into his belly. He let out a screech as it seem to grow even larger and his ass stretched to accommodate it.

“Stop!” Your voice was hoarse and scratchy, but it still rang out in the room. “Just stop.”

The oni laughed and thrust again. “And here when we were just having fun, too.” Another harsh thrust. “Do I have to stop, princess?”

You nodded and whimpered. “Stop it.” Tears filled your eyes and you wiped restlessly at them. “Please...just stop.”

Jesse growled in as the demon’s cock seemed to shrink as he stopped. His groan of relief was audible as it pulled back out of him. Goddam, it was good to feel the ice-cold thing pull out, even if it was only going to turn around to you. He growled, trying to get his legs back under his battered hips as the ropes released him. He tucked his tail—a stupid pissant move, but it...made him feel better—and turned towards you.

Your eyes met his in sad desperation. You bit your lip and gave him a sort of short nod—whatever that might have meant—then you turned to face the demon. In the softest pleading voice you could manage, you asked, “J-j-just...stop.” The demon grinned in his devilish, hungry way. “I...I’m so cold. A-a-and hungry.”

“I will take care of you later,” snapped the demon towards the wolf. He stroked his long fingers through his hair. “In the meantime, I will make sure—,” he whispered so softly that only the werewolf could hear, “—that she forgets all about a flea-ridden creature like you.”

You swallowed heavily, unsure what to do now that you had the oni’s attention. He beckoned you over to him, lowering the heavy cane thing. You staggered over slowly, trying to ignore the chills going up your spine. Surprisingly, the oni conjured a large sheet and held it up between you and Jesse. From your shoulders to your ankles, you were covered—even when he released the cover to go pick up the robe from its magical hook and slide it over the sheet towards you.

“Sweet pet,” he purred, lounging on a rapidly conjured cushion. “If you would discard that rag, then you can get cleaned up....”

You took in a deep breath and slid off your ruined clothes. They caught on the silver chains at your wrists and neck, only to vanish at a wave of his hand. Shuddering as the cloth dissolved, you tugged the robe on, watching in amazement as the fabric whirled into fog before materializing again once it hit your skin. It was unbelievably plush and fluffy and fit you perfectly as you tied the belt around your waist.

Jesse growled as you crept out from behind the dark sheet. You looked messy and shaken as you walked to the tub and he growled at the lounging oni. The demon shrugged and smirked at the werewolf, then turned back to watch you as he began stroking the thick cane. Jesse grunted, shaking his head desperately. You had no idea what kind of trouble you were in, giving into what he wanted. Not that he had any better ideas, but he knew that the demon was adept at magic, at conjuring illusions and with potions that could make you believe a Holstein could jump over the moon and slam dunk like a Texas A&M player. Kicking the bars, he growled as the bars refused to move an inch. They only shook a bit with a dull ring.

“Step inside, sweet,” the demon smiled.

You looked at the oni and then the werewolf. Jesse was shaking, jerking and kicking as hard as he could, but you had no idea what you were supposed to do in the meantime. Blood darkened his fur in long stripes and he looked cramped in his tiny cage. His muscles jerked as he tried move, to jerk his muzzled head. His hands clawed frantically at the leather contraption, but there was no give at all. He lunged desperately at the bars, his ears flat back against his head as they rang with the impact.

None of this seemed like it could be real to you. On the other hand, the ceramic tub certainly felt real when you ran a finger along the side. The bubbles popped softly. The water smelled of flowers and steamed lightly. The slippers scuffed pleasantly as you nudged them aside. The little rose bathmat certainly seemed to be spun of real fibers that cushioned your feet.

“Little sweet—what is it?” The oni smirked, tossing his hair again. “I only live to please you.”

You flushed and bit your lip as the demon’s silky tones scratched against your nerves. You looked up at the oni, your face pale. The horned male’s smile never wavered—his expression seemed to be sensually attentive as he stared at you. You shuddered, glancing at him and your eyes were riveted to his long tongue as it flicked out around his tusks.

“Do step inside,” encouraged the demon. “I would hate to think that you are displeased.”

“Then let us go,” you pleaded hopelessly.

“Ahh...sweet pet,” he purred in return. “Do not worry about the mongrel. Let him think on his behavior—a sort of time out for his jealousy and bad behavior. It is a pity, but he is merely a wild animal.” He drug his fingers through his long hair. “And I am so eager for you to be comfortable and happy. You are my favorite—do you know that? And I want you to be happy.” He looked up at you with a purr. “Don’t you want to be happy?”

Jesse growled, slamming himself against the bars again. He thought for a half second that they shuddered more than they had last time. His voice was trapped inside the muzzle and he couldn’t warn you. Dizzily, he realized he had no chance, but he needed to fucking try.

Without breaking eye contact with you, the demon swung the cane hard behind him. The cane made the entire cage shake with a ringing echo. The wolf howled painfully, his body dropping and shaking as his ears throbbed. The white eyed gaze never faltered, never stopped staring into your eyes as the wolf whimpered. Then the demon waved and the wolf’s half of the room was utterly silent no matter how hard he slammed against the bars of his cage.

“Step inside, pet,” he urged you.

You whimpered yourself—your ears were ringing and you could only imagine how painfully the werewolf’s ears were aching. His furry paws covered his ears and he writhed on the floor. Without a second thought, you slid off the robe without noticing how it whooshed around your chains to fall to the floor. You staggered as you climbed into the tub and sank down into the pile of scented bubbles.

The demon nodded with a pleased smile and a soft hum as you huddled in the water. “Ahh, little kitten—is it warm enough?”

You nodded slightly, trying to get settled. He ignored the water that overflowed the edges. The demon smirked and rose, using the staff like a cane as he strolled to the edge of the tub. “Aren’t you a darling kitten? An amusing little cat in the bubbles?” His claw scraped the edge of the ceramic tub. He walked around the tub to stand behind you. “Shall I help you wash, pet?”

You shivered to feel his cold fingers against your skin. Your mouth was scummy and for a moment the heat of the water and the chill of his fingers made your head spin. “I-I-I...I can do it.”

“You are shivering, little one,” he observed.

You were going to spit curses at him, but your stomach rumbled unpleasantly right then. The oni laughed and walked back around to face you. You were surprised that he was holding a china plate in one hand now with a cake on it. You gaped at the decadent dessert—a three layer sponge cake with white whipped icing between each layer and covering the cake. Tiny fluffy clouds of icing circled the top holding the reddest strawberries you had ever seen. Every strawberry was carved into delicate roses that screamed sweetness and sparkled with grains of sugar. Your mouth watered as the demon conjured a floating cake cutter that slid effortlessly through the cake to cut a thick slice.

The perfect triangle of cake slid out and hovered in midair just above the end of the tub. Thick stripes of yellow sponge cake with thick white filling and a pouty cloud of white with a red rose strawberry. The cake knife flickered out of existence and became a white china plate with an inexplicable drizzle of red strawberry sauce across it. You were reaching for it before you realized what you were doing.

The demon leaned over the bath with a second slice in his fingers. His long tongue trailed in the icing, turning as white as his eyes and his fingers pressed the soft sponge until your mouth watered with the thought of eating and your stomach clenched with an aching rumble. The icing squished out around his fingers in oozing, sweet decadence and his tongue lapped around his claws. He sent you a smirk that seemed to ooze black lust as the icing dripped from his fingers to cover his palm and then drip a small amount that plopped into the mountain of bubbles and vanished with a whisper.

He laughed, low in his throat. “Not so sweet as you.”

You were transfixed—uneasily aware that he had captured your entire attention as he licked the icing from his claws. You shook yourself nervously, the plate in your hand shaking as you tried hard to remember exactly what it was that you had been so fearful of. You were warm now, comfortable in a luxuriously large tub, covered modestly with a mountain of bubbles, with a huge slice of sweet cake on a plate in your hands. You glanced down, your mouth dry and you pursed your lips as you tried to...think....

“What are you looking for, pet?” The oni tilted his head slightly with a smile as he lapped a dab of icing from his precisely trimmed and combed mustache. “Something missing that you...desire?”

You tried to think. There was something you wanted, but you couldn’t quite remember what it was. You just couldn’t remember...but it was important. You needed it—but...you couldn’t think. The oni smiled at you—warm and welcoming—and you couldn’t think again. He only pointed. You stared down at the plate and the sudden appearance of an ornate silver fork made you smile. You could eat your cake—that’s obviously what you had been missing. You picked up the fork, slid it effortlessly through the soft sponge cake and icing and smearing the lines of strawberry sauce. It was like cutting through a cloud and it was sticky and sweet and your whole mouth burst in pleasure with the taste. Tears clouded your eyes as your stomach eagerly accepted the offering of food.

The dark skinned demon leaned over the opposite edge of the tub, a beautiful strawberry rose of mouthwatering perfection perched on his arching claws. You felt dizzy for a moment as you looked at the red fruit dangling right there in front of you. It was even more brilliantly red against the dark smoke colored skin and the red face of the tattoo seemed to be eagerly about to devour it. You stared up at his face in confusion—how could someone so beautifully made possibly be bad?

“Eating fruit is good for you,” he purred as he leaned further over and brushed your lips with it. “Open wide, my darling pet.”

The berry burst with sweet and tart juice in your mouth and you had to close your eyes to relish it. A trickle slid out of the corner of your mouth as you leaned your head back. A warm, fluffy towel was at your neck, rolled to just the perfect cushion as you felt the warm water shift around you. Sweetness and comfort unlike anything you had words for surrounded you.

Your mouth was dry. The cake suddenly just a hair too deep, too dry. You licked your lips, your tongue dropping to touch the red line out of the corner of your mouth. Your eyes opened to see the white ones watching you closely, the edges crinkling with.... Was it warmth? Humor? Nothing dread or dire like you were expecting. Instead it seemed welcoming.

A tall glass of milk appeared beside you—hovering improbably in mid air as it beads of sweat trickled down the glass. You reached for it, startled the it was icy cold. Your tongue touched it and you found it smooth and as creamy and perfect as the cake. If you had never had milk, if you hated milk, if you were violently allergic and would die if it touched you—you would still drink this just to have had this cold, creamy perfection on your tongue.

“Sweet pet,” purred the huge man. “Hungry?”

You were. You finished your cake and even scraped up the sauce on the bottom of the plate. You were thirsty and the glass never seemed empty. Your stomach was filled with the taste of light and moist cake and whipped icing and the sweetness of fruit. You couldn’t remember being so satisfied.

The beautiful being—surely he could never have been a man simply because a man could never look that perfect—slid off his silky top, showing you his rippling bare chest. His dark hair slid over his shoulders in a liquid sort of way that reminded you of oil sliding over water. You flushed to look up at him, wondering briefly what he was seeing in someone as ordinary as you. His fingers flickered down to the ties at his waist and his silk pants slid down with barely a whisper.

His lower half was unexpectedly beautiful—sculpted hips and lean, muscular legs. His skin was smooth and almost shimmered in its unblemished perfection. Even his half-hard cock was beautiful. You were surprised to see he was hairless—every inch of skin bare to your gaze—except for right at his ankles where he had smoothly rippling hair in a sort of fetlock over each hoof. He stepped high to climb into the tub and you whined—surely his bulk would push all the warm water out. But, like everything else that simply occurred to please you, the tub simply widened perfectly to accommodate both of you with more warm water and piles of bubbles.

He smirked, sinking into the steaming water, laying beside you. “Doing better, pet?”

You nodded, laying against him. You thought that you felt a thread of icy water swirling around him, but it must have been your imagination. You were warm and comfortable and your stomach was settled. Even this room—wherever you were—was lovely because it was dim except for the moon in the skylight and remote enough that you could have peace and quiet—silence—away from the rattle and clank around the base.

You laid there, suddenly aware that your hand was brushing something as it floated in the water. The bubbles were a teasing cover over the shifting water, and you were...intrigued at the meaty length. His glistening smile knew exactly where your curious hands were going and he cocked a hoof up on the side of the tub to spread his legs and offer you a wide open area to explore. You grinned up at him, rolling over to float in the deep tub on top of him. The thick cock fit in your hand so well—why had you been picturing something monstrous and huge?—and was so warm. You smiled up at him again, stroking him with eagerness to try and tempt him to kiss you.

He did slowly wrap his arms around you, draw you close and he let out a soft chuckle. His lips curled up temptingly. With a soft whine, you let his dick go and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your tongue licked your lips softly as you pulled on him.

His lips were warm and soft. Deep inside, you had doubted your senses—he couldn’t possibly be a perfect kisser as well—but it was as blissful to kiss him as anything you had felt before. This bliss, this pleasure kept thrumming through your veins as he licked down your neck. It threatened to overwhelm you, to drown you—so deep and it was never going to be enough even if it killed you.

He brushed your lips again, the smell of incense filling your lungs. How could a man be so strong, so beautifully muscular, and his lips so silky and soft? He was, though, and scented with sandalwood and spice. Your eyes closed as you shuddered in his arms and his hands were right there to hold your dizzy body up.

Your body gave up, submitting to just floating in the water as he pulled you closer. There was no resistance left in you and you couldn’t remember why you should be resisting. What was so terrifying? Why had you been fighting? What had he done to make you remember being so afraid of him? Had someone lied—told you some kind of strange story—and you had found out differently? Your legs wrapped around him to anchor you down and you could feel his might, his strength, as he pulled you up slightly to kiss your breasts.

“I can give you whatever you want, pet,” he whispered in your ear. He nudged your face towards the futon and you saw it swell to a large bed with a carved wooden headboard and footboard. Pillows were piled on it and the sheets were your favorite color as they were turned down over the fluffy blanket. The small table swelled to a heavy matching bedside table with a cute lamp over the teapot and cups. He grinned, nuzzling your neck and ear as you stared at it. “Anything you want, whenever you want it.”

You finally felt a thread of...concern. Hadn’t that been a futon? Hadn’t you been amazed to see it as a futon—glad to see how luxurious that futon was? You hadn’t even slept in it yet. The bed looked amazing, though, as it sat in front of a walnut wardrobe with open doors showing you a selection of silky and satiny garments. Then you were surprised to find you didn’t care—you wanted to go lay down on the bed and to try on the garments that you were sure would be beautiful on you. Everything—even down to the temperature of the bathwater—had been exactly the way that you liked it.

You loosened to kind of half-float in the hot water. There was a smooth, hard and warm cock that you wanted to take care of. It made you feel so sexy—warm and slippery and happy and undeniably beautiful. He only smiled at you, his teeth and tusks white and pure against his dark skin as he lifted you effortlessly up above him.

Your legs spread of their own accord, eager to be settled on his lap and to feel him drive into your core. You would feel amazing—you knew that—and you smirked down at him. He had a confident, pleased grin on his face as he felt you move, his eyes warm and white as they looked into your own. He lowered you so slowly, so steadily—another, lesser man might have shaken or trembled a bit as he brought you down—and you gasped to feel his cock gently opening your core up.

It made you cry out and bury your head into his neck. His cock stretched you gently, filled you completely. Not so big that it hurt, but just enough that your mouth fell open in a pleased moan. You were shaking when he was in to his hilt as fire lit in your veins. 

He held you gently, only nudging you slightly so that you could get your legs under you. He let you get settled, to roll your hips slightly. The fullness made you squirm, eager to move and you pulled up and thrust down. He grinned as you gasped, smiling hungrily up at you. You couldn’t resist and did it again, slowly grinding his length into your body. You pushed your breasts against his face, sliding up and down again as his hips began to pump beneath you.

Your climax rumbled up, making you slide faster with a sob—only to have him suddenly stop. You squirmed on his lap, against the large hands that gripped your hips to hold you both joined tightly together. You shook, trying pull and thrust, but against his strength you could only shake in his hands. You thought...you thought you heard him laugh as you trembled. Your insides clenched, throbbing suddenly and your legs scrambled to try to thrust against him. You looked up at him as he laughed hard, pouting as he refused to move any and the flames licking your blood pulled back.

Then you looked over his shoulder—directly into the yellow eyes of the wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything around you turned frigid, hard and reeked like sulphur. You stared down at the mocking face, the water that was suddenly smoky and gray with dirt. The furnishings faded into piles of dust with an air of shit. He was massive and every inch of his skin was frigid and clammy. Your core cramped, clenching like you were being juiced, as the oversized cock burned and the frigid cold knotted your cramping muscles.

You screamed, pushed and pulled away, but everything you touched seemed polluted. Your fingers hit the dirty water and came back gray. You looked back and forth frantically, and saw a ridge of something slither through the murky water. You screamed and a billow of dust seemed to come out of your lungs. He let you go with only a smirk. You screamed again, scrambled out of the now dingy and worn tub, cold and cloudy water splashing everywhere. Your skin seemed to be marked, gray, where the water had touched you and you shivered violently as you ran.

The wolf had—sometime—been wrapped in scarlet ropes again to kneel facing your previously luxuriously appointed area. It was scarlet ropes—long, smooth scarlet ropes that glistened in the light. His knees were scraped—he must have been drug along the floor. The muzzle still covered his face and there were now rings along his muzzle with ropes tied to the bars so that he would be forced to watch...as you...you...

Your chains ran the entire length of the way to the cage so that you were gripping the bars that were sunk into the floor and ran up to the ceiling and extended infinitely along the diagonal of room. The ropes sizzled as they released him and he sagged sideways as his body went lax.

“J-j-j-jess-s-se,” you wailed. “I’m so so so so sorry.” Your body sagged and curled as you held the bars with a white-knuckled grip. “I...I...I didn’t know. I don’t know why-why...why I did all that. I...I just d-d-d-didn’t know...what I-I-I was doing.”

He gripped the bars, his furry hands just above yours. It was impossible to tell whether he was furious or betrayed or whatever it was that made his eyes snap. You sobbed with your forehead against the bars. His bars seemed to be about 3 inches thick, stuck deep in the dusty cement floor and nothing would move them. There was no door, no window in the bars that you could see. The walls behind him were suddenly devoid of windows and doors as well—only a series of barred skylights that were even more surreal because each of them showed an unflinching full moon and unblinking stars.

Jesse wept in the heavy mask. He had known it was an illusion from the first. Your eyes had gone soft, your face blank and your mouth opened like you were in a dream. He sobbed over you, some of his tears sliding under his muzzle and some dropping down to your hands. He should have told you, should have warned you. You were doomed the first time you had smiled at him, the first time you gave him a cup of coffee or a laugh. The demon was determined to destroy him and everything he loved. The tub was about the only thing that had actually been conjured. Everything else you had seen that he hadn’t—whatever it had been—had been all in your dream fogged mind.

The demon lounged a minute longer and stepped out before shaking himself off. He laughed at you both, his clothes whirling into a smoky mist before settling into his silken clothing. “Oh dear—am I interrupting something...private?”

You had no words—your insides were jumping and cramping and rubbed raw and you felt like trash inside and out. And the werewolf had seen it all, forced to watch as you had enjoyed your dazed dream. You whispered hoarsely to him, “Oh God, Jesse, I am so so sorry.”

Jesse’s muzzle jerked three times and a small, muffled howl came out. You didn’t know if that was “I hate you” or “you’re a whore” or what, but it probably wasn’t good—not after that wanton display. And even if it was good, you knew in your heart you didn’t want it to be anything good.

“Poor little pet,” the demon said smugly and he walked up behind you. “All upset over nothing.” You flinched as he came to stand over you, but he only snorted at you and then folded his arms to look down at Jesse. “I told you she would be mine, mutt.”

Jesse glared up at his tormentor. A watery growl rumbled in his throat, but the demon smirked silently. When the horned monster reached down to pat your head as though he was petting a dog, he leapt wearily against the bars, his fists pounding at the bars and his clawed fingers desperately clawing in the open spaces.

You were crumpled. Despite everything, he was fighting. You whimpered softly, “J-J-Jesse....”

“Do not cry, pet,” the oni replied, patting your head again. “You are only seeing his weakness.” He cocked his head as you burst into tears, humming, “The only reason he has stood up to this so long is that I have left him in his wolf form.” He pursed his lips, making a kissing face. “It is the ears—I love the furry ears.”

You shook your head desperately. “He...he’s not weak.”

The demon’s whole body shook with laughter. “Oh my...are you truly so naive?” He pointed at the wolf. “He would leave you in a moment.” You looked sadly at the werewolf, shaking your head. “He would abandon you without another thought if I left a door open.” The wolf howled and lunged against the bars, scrabbling and clawing futilely. “Even faster if he was in his daylight form.”

“You fucker,” you hissed at the demon, trying to jam your hand towards Jesse. “He’s not weak or anything like that. Not like you.”

The oni laughed again. His fingers ran through your hair idly. “He is a weakling who would run and hide at the first opportunity. He’s killed, you know. Even the last she-wolf he would ever see. He shot her and let her bleed out as she ran from him.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “And you are what? A mere human. He would abandon you in a moment or kill you like a lamb for dinner.”

“Never...never,” you hissed, curling your body into a painful knot.

“He is despicable—dishonorable,” the oni said with the detached air of explanation like a professor teaching a remedial class. You shook your head. “I would wager that he would fuck you in front of me and then run for the hills this very hour if I let him.”

Jesse growled weakly, nudging the tip of his muzzle towards your balled fists. He ignored the taunting monster—he had nothing to say even if he could. There was no way to do more than stick a half inch of his nose towards you, the first two knuckles of his fingers towards you and the small splats of your tears hitting his claws. He whined softly towards you, worried you could not hear him over the silky words above you. Unbelievably, you were still listening to him. He whined again and your fingers crept forward his, grazing his claws as you wept.

Your tears were exhausting, and your sobs had fallen silent as the last gasps shook you. Finally, you reached through the bars to stroke his knuckles. “Baby....”

“Shall I show you, pet?” the demon asked playfully. “Shall I prove it to you that he is a miserable, mangy mongrel with no honor?”

You were shaking your head, knowing it wouldn’t make any difference anyway. You let out a last, hopeless cry before shuddering and surrendering to your fate. You closed your eyes and dropped your hands. You didn’t want to know—not with the feeling of swirling dust and the scent of sulphur in the air.

Large, warm hands gripped your shoulders and you looked up to see the werewolf gripping you. His eyes were wide and yellow through his leather mask. Your hands trembled as you reached up in disbelief. His dark brown fur ruffled through your fingers as your hands landed on his muscular arms. He shifted with a soft hiss and you automatically moved so that your bracelets didn’t touch him.

“Jesse?” you whispered. “Is...is this really you?”

He nodded slowly, his eyes crinkling with warmth. He shrugged and tossed his head, which you took to mean “look around”. You followed his gaze and the room had changed yet again. You were not surprised to find that the bars were now in a large, round birdcage shape around the three of you. There was even a small bird swing off to one side—a pole with a curve of what appeared to be iron over it, hanging from the joining arches of bars overhead.

You tugged forward and were again unsurprised that your silver chains ran between the bars. There was no way you could escape, of course. It was just another way to hurt McCree. Still, it was good—so good—to just hold on to him, to feel warm fur against your skin. You leaned against the chains to try to get closer, anything to try to just feel close to him again.

The oni hummed in pleasure, watching as you both scrambled to get closer. So close, and not close enough as your chains were suddenly just long enough for your fingers to touch each other’s arms. He hummed as he swung a leather wrapped cane with leather straps dangling off the end over his shoulder, grinning as you both flinched and slid away from him. He slammed the cane, the tails cracking against the hard floor. He laughed as Jesse tried to push you as far behind him as he could.

“So, let us decide this,” the oni purred at you both. “My sweetest pet, this mangy mongrel is not worth your sympathy or your loyalty.” He grinned and rotated his hand, making a long loop of pearls appear over his fingers. “While I can give you whatever you wish, spoil you in whatever way you can imagine.” He cocked his head. “Perhaps you would prefer diamonds?” He rotated his hand and the pearls became a strand of diamonds set in gold. “Emeralds? Rubies?” He grinned. “Perhaps you would prefer to be surrounded by furs? To travel to exotic places?

“I can give you all these things. I can make your dreams come true—exotic pets and comfortable surroundings.” He smiled cooly. “If you wish, you could have a luxurious life with me. Prestige, money, jewels—even power, if you want it.

“What would he offer you?” The oni slammed down the heavy cane with an ear splitting crack. “Mange? Fleas and ticks? Fur balls?” He puffed out his chest proudly. “Parvo or rabies or something else disgusting?

“He couldn’t keep you safe, you know. Not from anyone or anything—not even from himself. Let him get out in the wild and the full moon shining down and he will leave you alone and used and dirty and another corpse in a box canyon with blood everywhere.”

“No,” you whispered, cringing behind werewolf.

“Oh, yes, he would,” the demon insisted. “Hasn’t he told you about killing the she-wolf? Killing my rightful prey?” He growled low—even that a silky tone became threatening and coarse. “She was my rightful prey. I tracked her pack from Hokkaido. I wanted her pack of brothers—a true ronduri and a challenge for my skills—and she was the prize. My prize.” He pointed a clawed finger at the wolf. “My prize that the mangy werewolf you cherish so much wounded her, let her run and bleed out before slaughtering her.”

Jesse shook, the fur on his back going up and a rumbling growl vibrating out his mask. His hands went up try to claw the muzzle off. Shaking his head wildly, he snapped and growled as he was unable to say anything.

“It...it was to stop th-th-the vampire!” you shrieked.

The oni tossed his long hair, his knowing grin fading into a scowl. “She was mine. Her life was mine.” He cracked the heavy cane again, making you jump. “If anyone was to kill her, it should have been me.”

“No! She was not yours!” Your voice cracked shrilly as you yelled. “No one is your property! Not her. Not me. And not Jesse!” Jesse’s hand came protectively to rest on your thigh and give you a gentle squeeze. “No one should ever be property like that!”

The oni only shrugged. “A wishful notion, my pet.” He considered the rope of black pearls on his hand. “Far from reality, though.”

“Should we put this to the test?” the oni asked in a horrifyingly innocent tone. “A harmless little wager?”

You looked curiously at him, a feeling of hopelessness and recklessness filling you. “W-w-what do you mean?”

The oni grinned widely, a playful minor key in his voice. “A playful little wager.” He skipped along the back of the cage, his hooves clicking sharply. “A little game and we see who is right.”

Jesse growled, his fur spiking up all along the top of his shoulders and down his back. He shook his head wildly. His clawed hands clenched into fists and you felt him hunching over, as though he really expected he’d be able to tackle the demon. Even when you ran you palms over his fur, he kept growling in his attack tension.

Biting your lip, you whispered, “What kind of wager?”

The wolf let out a stifled yelp and the demon grinned, his eyes narrowing in some emotion you couldn’t feel happy about. He let out a pleased, high-pitched giggle and nodded slowly. “So pleased that you’re willing to play with me.” He leaned back against the bars. “We will make a pleasant little wager—and see who wins.”

Jesse tossed his head, glaring over his shoulder and holding a clawed finger to his mouth and letting out a hissing sound. You squeezed his shoulders gently and scrabbled out. “O-o-okay...so talk. What’s the wager?”

The horned man jutted his chin. “I would hardly call it a wager when I am assured to win.”

“Then spit it out already,” you hissed bitterly.

The oni shrugged. “The mongrel doesn’t care for you at all, you know. He will fuck you and leave you as soon as he can.” He raised a sable brow as you shook your head. “Then my wager is this—we will see. As soon as he is done, he can walk out—or he can stay.”

You shivered. “And what’s the wager?”

“If he leaves, he is free to go,” the oni smirked. “If he doesn’t—or if he returns in some misguided notion or a...guilty conscious, then he’s mine.”

Jesse screamed from behind the mask. He leapt to his feet and lunged, only to be pulled up short by the magical chains. He shook his head at you, wildly trying to tell you something and you were just as determined to follow this desperate thread of a plan.

“At least let him speak for himself,” you hissed.

“Very well—but he will not have much to say,” the oni sighed, rolling his eyes with a toss of his hair.

Jesse was relieved to take in a deep breath, his jaws snapping several times as he growled at the demon. “Ya fuckin’ demon.”

“Hardly.” The other male only smiled. “But you will be...ah...fucking.”

“What?!” The werewolf looked wildly at you and then back. His cock started tingling, rising against his will. The oni only smiled in a cold anticipation. “The hell?”

The demon shrugged. “You will have...a last time with the lovely girl and then an open door. What will you do? Leave or stay?”

Jesse gulped nervously and looked at you. He blinked unsteadily as his animal lust rose. “B-b-b-but...I—.” He puffed out a anxious breath before looking at you with fear in his eyes. “I...can’t leave ya.” He reached nervously out to hold your shoulder, to press his head to yours and then hold you away so that he could look into your eyes. “Ya...ya can’t be alone with him.”

You gave him a nervous smile. “Don’t worry—.”

“Do not worry, mutt,” the demon interrupted. “I will take good care of her.” He sneered at the wolf. “I will surround her with furs, with diamonds and gold—the things that you could never give her.”

“I’m not gonna let ya hurt her!”

The oni shrugged carelessly. “Why not ask her?”

You bit your lip. You had fallen for his tricks before—who knew what kind of mind warping things he could do in his apparent quest to give you things you never wanted. Still, you had a chance if the wolf were free. “Just go, Jesse.”

Jesse’s felt tears fill his eyes as he looked at you. “Don’t...don’t, baby. Don’t make me leave ya.”

You went up to him. “Just...just get out.” You couldn’t even hug him properly since you had to keep your arms out so that the bracelets wouldn’t singe his skin. “You need to just leave.”

“Are you so repelled by him now?” The demon laughed deeply. “We can just let him go now if you are. Then we will...get to know each other better.”

You began to consider your odds. Your body and head ached and you could only figure out that your chances were better with the werewolf able to be move freely. “Then why don’t we change the wager? Why not just open the door? He refuses or comes back, then...then....”

“Then I’m yers,” Jesse hissed.

The oni straightened, plucking at his chin thoughtfully. “Oh?”

You glanced nervously at the werewolf and then scowled at the demon. It felt like you were missing something—something really important that made the demon drop his teasing—but you couldn’t see any other way for either of you to get free to get help. “Yeah...give him a chance to run. We’ll see whose right.” You swallowed heavily. “If...if he’s not back in 24 hours, then...then—.”

“Then I’m yours,” Jesse hissed.

“And you, my pet?” the oni goaded. “I am hardly going to simply trust that the two of you will return.” He sighed theatrically, shrugging in a picture of demonic innocence. “Then I would be forced to fetch you both and where would that leave us?”

You glanced at Jesse. He shook his head slowly. There wasn’t any way you could get help. Who would you go to? The vampire? The wraith? Who was what and would they help you or would they see you as someone who knew too much? Who would help Jesse? The thoughts chased each other and trampled your shredded confidence.

“I’ll...stay behind.” You crossed your fingers. You couldn’t think what you’d do with 24 hours, and prayed that he had some idea what to do. You distantly realized that you were praying that he would come back at all. “I’ll stay behind.”

“Freely?” The demon grinned wickedly. “Is that what you are offering?” You pulled back a little at his sudden keen enjoyment. “You are offering to stay with me freely—completely—and be mine? Heart and mind and soul and body?” He let out a dark laugh and you couldn’t help but feel like you had only fallen into his trap. “Willingly, freely and forever?”

You glanced nervously at Jesse. He let out a shake and a harsh bark. “Uhh...yeah.”

The demon sneered, staring at the chain of gems as they slowly became a huge spider on a disgustingly thick thread of webbing. “Anything else?”

Your mouth went totally dry. “You just have to go by the rules of the wager. He can go free for 24 hours. No spells. No hocus-pocus. No tormenting him or threatening him.”

Jesse growled low, curling in his aggression as the magical arousal faded. “And by ‘not threatening’—you’ll make sure, demon, not to harm her, too, right?” You blinked in surprise and you were thankful that the demon nodded with a carefree smile. “Ya let me go for 24 hours. She’s taken care of—not harmed or hurt—and then you see who’s right.”

“Of course,” the demon smirked. With a twist of his wrist, he tossed the spider into his mouth and you were sickened by the crunch as he ate it. Idly, he slurped the webbing like noodles and then licked his fingertips. “For such a rare prize—I would do...just about anything.”

You shivered, instinctively backing up a step. There was something...odd about this. Something you didn’t know or didn’t understand. “Uhh...Jesse....?”

“Drop the whip,” Jesse demanded harshly.

The whip vanished into smoke that floated away. The oni showed his empty hands with a demonic smile on his face. “Anything else?”

“Uhh...water and food and...and clothes for the whole time,” Jesse hissed. Immediately, a ceramic fountain appeared, hooked onto two of the bars and spraying a musical stream into the bowl. A second thing appeared—a shelf with a wicker basket of fresh looking fruit and a small wooden plate with small cubes of cheese. “And not threatening her with whips or nothing else.”

The oni waved again, licking his red lips with his long tongue. A small bed appeared on the wall of the birdcage. Clothing—a soft dress like the one you were wearing when you first arrived—appeared on your body. You looked up at Jesse, your eyes wide and...a lot scared. The oni smirked and shrugged at you before turning back to the werewolf.

“Anything else?”

Jesse looked up at you with a painful expression. “I...I guess...uhh....”

“Oh, my slutty little mutt,” the oni sighed playfully. “There are still so many games that I could play with you. So many little delightful tortures we have not yet explored.” He waved his hand and a long leather belt appeared in his hand with Jesse’s signature buckle on it. “Why...with this alone, I could enjoy myself with you for days on end.”

Jesse shook wildly, standing in front of you again. “Hearin’ words like that...I may not go.”

The oni’s shoulders shook. “But that’s not the wager, is it? The wager is that you are free to go and if you don’t leave or if you come back, then you’re both mine...forever.”

Jesse sputtered angrily. This wager was a stupid idea. What was he thinking trying to outsmart this devil-man? He felt you shiver behind him. “And...and what will happen if...if I don’t come back?”

“Oh,” the demon simpered. “Why...that is hardly your concern, is it? She’s mine now, wolf.” You shivered at the demon’s tone and you shook as his voice grew rough and loud. “It is only a matter of her being mine—willingly, freely and forever.”

“It’s a setup,” Jesse hissed towards you. “He’s...he’s—.”

“I have what I want,” the oni smiled. “What I need.” He waved his hand and Jesse found himself outside the birdcage and the oni right behind you. “And you are no longer necessary—except to leave.”

Jesse leapt to the bars, the sudden freedom from chains and ropes finally giving him the room to show his strength. The cage shook, making you shriek in terror as the oni laughed. “Ya cheating monster!”

“Leave wolf,” the demon said, appearing behind him. “While I still am in a gaming mood.” He looped the huge belt in his hand and gave it a crack against the cage. “Or I will call myself the winner.”

“Jesse! Go!” Your shouts echoed in the room, but it was hard to tell what was real or not these days. “Keep going!”

The oni simpered in a high pitched sing-song, “Keep going, Jesse! Keep going!” Jesse dropped to the floor, ready to fight. “Let us show the princess what happens to bad little dogs.”

The demon snapped and suddenly the room was filled with milky sunlight. You blinked uncertainly as the cloudy, dusty rays bounced everywhere in the room. You watched in horror—somehow horror was still in you—as Jesse’s massive form suddenly shrank. The fur vanished, leaving his tanned skin covered only by quite normal human hair. His bones popped and his joints snapped as he became smaller and less powerful. The abuse that his fur had hidden was evident now—bruises and shocking scrapes in all kinds of shades all over him. For a human, he was massively tall and broad shouldered, but next to the demon, he seemed like a small, terrified, desperate child.

Jesse ran to the bars you were gripping. His fingers covered yours nervously as you jerked with a sob. “Baby...baby. I’m...I’m not leavin’ ya alone. N-n-not like this.”

The oni slid up behind him, raising the belt and bringing it down across his back. You screamed in terror—such a blow would break your bones—and Jesse crumpled to one knee, gripping the bars as a dark line of a welt appeared on his skin.

“Jesse!” Your scream was echoing and ringing in your ears as you pounded the bars. “Jesse—get out of here!”

The oni pulled back for another blow. “Yes, Jesse—run like the cowardly creature you are. Get out of here. Run, wolf, run!”

You cried as Jesse took another hit. The large man grunted, cursing and sweating profusely. He gave you a pained grin. “It’s okay, sugar. I can take it.”

“Oh, yes, sugar,” the oni smirked, his voice distorted and strange as his imitated the drawl of the cowboy. “He can take leather.” The large, clawed hands picked up the buckle and let it flicker in the sunlight. “But can he take silver?”

You gasped as the heavy brass seemed to just melt into silver as though he had been handling mercury. “Jesse...you gotta go, now. You have to go or he’ll kill you!” You looked up at the demon. “Let him go! You promised him a door!”

The demon laughed and the sound of his laughter was still echoing in Jesse’s ears as the room spun in a dizzy way. He dropped to both knees, his stomach turning as the world itself tilted with rays of sunlight bending and blending around him. Then he was outside in the fresh evening air, by the lookout rock where the remains of the doomed picnic—ant covered bread, spilled and broken and spilled liquor bottle, rotten deli meat and cheese and the dirty blanket—remained in the sunset light.

Buck naked—dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse wrapped up in the blanket and loped—ran—back to the base. He could...slightly...smell the normal evening smells—the scents of night flowers and night animals, the smells of the antiseptic stuff the cafeteria used to clean up after dinner each night. There was a rotten smell, too—of graveyard dirt or something—and he thought he saw a dark shadow flying off down another alley.

Jesse lifted his nose to smell the air again. The vampire was up. And likely pissed since two agents had been gone without a word and the third...well...who knew what the third was in the scheme of things? All in all—a major cluster fuck.

He turned down an alleyway—the first one that would lead him to his barracks apartment. He could get his armor—the old, dark stuff from his Blackwatch days—and load himself up with ammo. Get the Peacemaker and some grenades. His knives would come in handy. He may not have been the most senior level person officially—but he knew people all kinds of places that could get all kinds of things. He could come out, guns blazing, and properly rescue you.

Lord above, didn’t that just make his battered heart sing? The sudden image of coming in with his gun blazing and looking fine and rescuing you. You’d be all soft and grateful and he’d finally get that son of a bitch and lay him low. Then he could swing you in his arms like in the movies and carry you off proper. The unlikelihood of that actually happening aside, the silly image of you smiling and bundled in his arms as he walked away from this spot made his whole body rev up and get ready for action.

It was the smell incense burning that stopped him. He froze in the alley—just waiting for the demon to be out and about despite all the wheeling and dealing. But there was nothing—only the waft of incense in the air. He turned to retreat, when a door opened. The dim light of candles filled the alleyway and he heard a voice behind him. “Anija?”

Jesse cocked his head and looked carefully—he wasn’t gonna admit, fearfully—over his shoulder. “What?”

Genji’s voice was, peculiarly, higher pitched than his brother’s—more of a tenor than a baritone. And now it seemed even higher still, almost pitched like a child’s voice. There was a note of...curiosity in it as he asked, “Have you seen my brother?”

Jesse turned slowly and saw the tall, slender man in the doorway. Candles filled the room behind him and Jesse could see bowls of salt and bowls of rice with long sticks of burning incense sticking straight up and down in them. The short, spiky green hair did not hide the sharp points on his forehead and his red eyes glistened from behind the oni mask he wore with the silky clothes and split-toed socks. A shorter tail twisted behind him in curiosity.

Genji pulled the mask off and asked again, his snort fangs gleaming. Jesse stared at his eyes, though—the oldest and most weary eyes he had ever seen. The cowboy had never seen eyes that looked so old. Not even the vampire’s gaze seemed to be so ancient. “Have you seen my brother?”

Jesse blinked nervously, glancing around. “I...I...uh....” He thought he saw 76 on a rooftop, but the shape was gone before he had a chance to really look. “Uhh...?”

Genji sniffed the air. “You smell like him.”

Jesse’s heart melted at the almost childlike tone. Almost. He had learned long since that looks could be deceiving and that demon was likely as wily as his brother. “I...I’m...trying to get.... Away.”

Genji sighed heavily, looking down sadly. “Are...are you sure that you haven’t seen him?” His eyes were red and seemed wounded as he looked at Jesse again. “I...I am so worried about him.”

Jesse stiffed, tugging at the blanket. “W-w-worried?”

Genji nodded, sniffing in a childlike way. “Things...bad things happen when he is away.” He looked up sadly at the larger man. “He...he disappeared one time.... He disappeared for a long time.” Genji seemed..somehow to shrink a bit, becoming even more childlike. “He was gone so long, I thought he had forgotten me.” He frowned slightly. “And then...then people...family started dying.”

“Uhh...Hanzo?” Jesse whispered. “Hanzo was gone a long time?”

Genji nodded, his eyes red and tearful and he wiped them with the back of his hand. “My anija is very tall...with long black hair. He’s strong, too.” He looked sadly around, sniffing with his nose tilted in the air. “Are you sure...that you haven’t seen him? You smell like him.”

Jesse scratched his head. “Can I...can I come in?”

“Oh! Yes! Please!” Genji smirked and nodded, holding the door open. The werewolf almost sneezed as the scent of incense hit his nose, but he managed to get sat down on the floor—there were no chairs. The younger brother sat down as well, nodding regally at the wolf in apparent greeting.

“Do you know where my brother is?” Genji asked again in a child’s voice.

“I...I might,” Jesse nodded. “But...I don’t know how to get there.”

“You can show me!” Genji smiled suddenly. “And then I can make sure.”

“Sure of what?”

Genji frowned, stared at the floor. “That...that he’s not hurting anyone else.” The young man sighed. “When he was gone—when he came back—he started killing people. Every year, he’d kill people.”

“Why?”

“Because he had to,” Genji whispered, rocking back and forth with his hands on his folded knees. “He had made...a deal.”

“A deal?” Jesse sucked in a nervous breath and scratched his chin. His muscles ached only a little less than his head. Fuck if dealing with this one wasn’t as bad as the other. “What...what kind of deal?”

Genji’s eyes began watering, tears starting to fall, and Jesse bit his lip—his soft, human lip—to see that they looked like blood. “He did it for me. He traded his soul to a oni for me.”

“Why?”

“He killed me.” Genji shrugged at the werewolf’s gasp. “It was my karma to die, but my brother would not let me go. He was supposed to go on, to avenge my death, but instead he went high into the mountains. He traded his soul to an oni so that I would survive—so that I would live.

“Except, nothing is so simple. The only way to break the curse, is to gain another soul. So, Hanzo went through all of Hanamura—our family estate—killing everyone he saw, to try and capture a soul. But those souls...they went on and he couldn’t grab them.”

Jesse swallowed, his mouth and throat dry in terror. “And...so how...?”

“Someone has to be willing...to share their soul with him,” Genji sighed sadly, tugging his sock covered toes like he was playing little piggies. “They have to stay a whole month with him—from full moon to full moon—and then they have to...to lie with him—.”

“Willingly, freely and forever,” Jesse muttered sourly as the penny dropped.

“And then, they have to choose to either become an oni themselves, or to give him a bit of their soul so that it can grow and he can break the curse,” Genji went on, nodding eagerly. He cocked his head, his tail twitching. “Do you know? Has he found someone? Is that why he’s been gone?”

Jesse growled, his hands forming tight fists. “Yeah...but....”

Genji stared for a moment. “Oh...so that’s why you were missing. I thought you were just hungover.” He tsk’d and shook his head. “Then that won’t do it either—if he stole from someone else.”

“Can...can you help me?” Jesse asked suddenly. “I...I can help you find him.”

“You can? Oh good!” Genji clapped his hands. “I like this game.”

“And what about you?” Jesse asked suspiciously. “What do you get out of this?”

Genji shrugged. “If Hanzo has been bad, then I will have to take him back to Japan. He promised me that he wouldn’t hurt anyone if he could help it if we moved here.” Genji pouted thoughtfully. “There is supposed to be a place in Hokkaido. A place where wolves still roam—.”

Jesse grunted, his face pale and his fists tight. “But the Hokkaido Wolves are...are all gone.”

Genji shrugged. “It is a magic place.” He smiled again. “All of the wolves were supposed to have been killed—extinct. But there were some who loved the wolves and went to their valley and loved them.” His childlike demeanor and guiltless smile made it seem like he was telling a favorite story. “The story says that the wolves loved them in return and that whoever would love a Hokkaido wolf could be healed of anything.”

Jesse leapt up, cursing wildly. “I...I gotta—gotta...”

Genji cocked his head, staring up. “What is wrong? Do I get a prize if I guess right?”

Jesse shook his head. “N-n-no. But...I—.” He took a deep breath. “I killed the wolves. E-e-even the last she-wolf and her pups.”

Genji stood up fluidly, seeming to almost float as he sword flew from it’s shadowed place on the wall to go to his hand. He smiled sadly at Jesse. “The...gang that called themselves the ‘Hokkaido Wolves’—they were young. They wanted to see the world and to be powerful in it. But they were not all the wolves. The oldest and wisest—they stayed behind because they knew that there would always be lost and broken people who needed the love of a wolf.”

“And...?” Jesse almost didn’t dare say your name—he whispered it instead. “She’s...she’s still there. Isn’t she? He wouldn’t...do nothin’, would he?”

Genji shrugged, picking up a knife and a curious lantern. “I...I don’t know.” He looked deep into Jesse’s eyes, thoughtful and sad. “But if he is trying to take a soul, then he might be healed.”

“No..not hers.” Jesse trembled, his skin prickling with the cold shiver down his spine. “He can’t have hers.” 

Genji nodded slowly. “She doesn’t belong to him.”

Jesse nodded absently. “I gotta get dressed. My gun.” He looked sadly at the other man. “I...I’m sorry. I gotta go back. I can’t leave her alone.”

“But he’ll try to claim you again, won’t he?” Genji pouted angrily. “And then you won’t come back at all. Who will I play with then?”

“I have to try!” Jesse took a deep breath. “Can you come with me? Maybe you can help? I have to try to stop him.”

Genji smiled widely, hopping like a small child. “And when we do, I can take Hanzo to be healed by the wolves.” He looked for a moment childish and stern and said in a scolding, high pitched voice, “Hanzo promised me when I sold him my soul that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Jesse froze, chills making every hair stand on end. “You...did...what?!”

Genji nodded, gesturing to his face and body. “I sold him my soul. I thought that if he had my soul, it would grow and he would get better.”

“But he didn’t,” Jesse said grimly.

“No.” Genji shook his head. “He refuses to take my soul, to let it grow to fill him, because then he can’t give it back to me. But if I take him to get healed—when he is better—then he can give me my soul back, right?” Jesse stared, nodding in worry. “Right! Let’s go.”

Genji snapped and Jesse was relieved to find himself clothed. Well...sort of clothed. He was in a dark kimono and obi with socks on his feet. Unfortunately, this must have been sized for someone smaller—or something—because his legs stuck out the bottom and his hairy forearms went past the sleeves by a couple of inches at least. Jesse twisted a bit, embarrassed to push his fingers along his waist and find himself in traditional underwear too.

“What in tarnation?” Jesse muttered as he twisted, trying to pull down the cuffs and hems in their unfamiliar layers. Genji only giggled, holding the tips of his fingers to his lip like a shy girl. “I...uh...I guess...?” He flushed as Genji giggled again and muttered. “Let me...uhh...thank you and I’ll...get my...uhh..armor now.”

Genji shrugged slightly, his smirk playful and mischievous in a way that made Jesse’s teeth ache. “It’s better than being naked, isn’t it?”

Jesse flushed again, looking nervously out the window at the dark sky. Real stars winked back—actually sparkling—and a few thread of clouds moved in their stately way across the sky. It was good to just see the real sky again—even if he did feel like he was wrapped in a too-small bathrobe. “Yeah...well....”

The younger...oni followed Jesse to his quarters, grinning as the larger man tried to act natural and normal in the too small clothes. Jesse was grateful to be covered at all—particularly having his ass covered—but he was even more grateful to be able to get to his apartment and to get to his closet.

His Blackwatch armor was on its stand in the back of his closet. Jesse said his prayers as he pulled off the kimono and toed off the socks and stripped off...whatever the undergarment was. He hauled out some Made In the USA boxers and the skin tight stuff that felt a bit like women’s hose that helped him move slickly under the armor. Genji must have found something interesting—he heard what sounded like a box being opened and small metal bits rattling around—and he kept praying as he slid on the tough denim pants and zipped them up. He kept praying as he slid on his leg armor, the stiff cup. His chest and back were covered in jointed pieces as Genji kept playing with—something in the other room—and then chanting some song. He fastened his last buckles and pulled on the heavy black leather greatcoat and slid on the heavily embroidered cowboy boots. He picked up the dark Stetson hat and grabbed his weapon belts, sliding them into place as he heard a pleased squeal from the other room and a soft squeak like in a toy. The Peacekeeper went to her place on his hip and he breathed another prayer out.

He reached to get his belt and felt something slither across the back of his hand. Jerking, he cursed to see a large iguana run up his arm. Genji laughed from the other room as Jesse hopped around, trying to get the lizard off of him without accidentally stomping it or hurting it. As soon as it hit the ground, it disappeared with another demonic giggle.

“Very funny, Genji!” he barked in aggravation.

Behind a loose panel in his closet, he pulled out his special boxes of bullets. He packed the huge hollow points himself—a mix of cold iron filings, bits of belladonna and mandrake, heavy salt, blessed silver filings, a few tiny sharp pieces of cold-forged iron, dried garlic and tiny shreds from an old Bible that were soaked in a mix of holy water and a few other things that he knew of. They were his all-purpose killers and he loaded them in a pattern—a regular bullet, a blessed silver bullet that made his fingers heat through the heavy leather gloves, and one of these. He picked up a few grenades, a flash bang that he slid into a handy pouch, a few knives. As a last minute thing, he picked up a few dehydrated food bars and a small pouch of water and stuffed them into the last pouch before wrapping a dark bandana—the one that he used for everything from a blindfold, a gag to a bandage—around his neck.

Genji started singing and there was a bunch of beeps and gun fire that sounded like a video game. Abruptly, the young demon cursed and shouted “Bang! Bang! Bang! Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself!”

Jesse took a deep breath, faintly amused as the demon shouted again in a ridiculously false accent. He kept up his prayers and ignored the chortling of the demon. A shiver went down his spine as shock settled in. He was unsurprised to feel the bandana become a snake. Without thinking, he yanked it off and dropped it to the ground. The red and black scaled snake slithered aside, unraveling to become the bandana again. Snapping it up, he started praying again.

He was still praying—pointless and rambling prayers—as he slid the last buckles in place. He had long since run out of proper prayers—the Lord’s Prayer and a few things from Psalms were the majority of what he remembered—so he just kept up a chant of “please, God, help me” in various combinations. For luck, he stuck one of his last Cuban hand-rolled cigars in a chest pocket of his coat along with a tiny box of matches.

Genji was sitting on his floor when he came out, with a variety of toys in front of him. Jesse stared at the weird combination of things: what appeared to be a stuffed onion with either tentacles or leaves and a smiling face embroidered on it, a small red ball and a handful of jacks, a carved wooden top, a blinking hand-held video game, and a paddleball. The little top was spinning wildly in a highly improbable way on top of the carpet and the video game blinked with a cowboy character that looked...more than a little like him and chirped “It’s High Noon” in a strange voice.

The slender demon giggled up at him. “You look silly like that.” Jesse puffed out a breath and flushed a he tugged at his gloves. “But I suppose it is your right to look like an idiot.” 

Swallowing heavily, he nodded at the other demon and led the way back to the campsite, holding the dirty blanket. Jesse folded the blanket and put it on top of the rock, keeping his prayers going slowly and steadily in his head. The beers were gone—a less well-known scent and tracks showing that someone had happened upon them and probably stolen them. The basket was tilted over and filthy with dirt and bugs. Jesse flushed slightly as he righted the basket and set it aside.

Genji looked around, crouching to touch the ground and nodding sagely. “Yes...this is a sensitive spot. My brother was here. He has used this place to cast before.”

Jesse nodded slowly, running his hand along the pistol stock nervously. “Look...I usually get drug there with...with—.”

“With magic?” Genji nodded thoughtfully again—apparently not expecting an answer. “He gave you something, didn’t he?”

Jesse’s voice choked. “I guess. I took...a drink—.”

Genji let out a soft, girlish sound and looked sad. “Oh. Yes...he’s good at that.” He shrugged as he kicked over something to see the bugs writhing underneath it. “Like everything else that can be learned from reading scrolls or books, my brother learned how to do it quickly and quite completely. When he gave you the drink, it was a spell.”

“And he said that I’d never be alone,” Jesse hissed.

“Which was probably what you thought you wanted most at the time,” Genji grinned. “But with such a curse, it means that I can follow it to find him.”

Jesse flinched as Genji drew out his sword and swung it. The gut churning swirl of reality made him ache even more as he tumbled into the dank room. Nothing had changed—the huge birdcage was in the middle, where you sat on the swing, idly going back and forth and watching the shadow of your feet underneath you. The cowboy breathed a sigh of relief that the silver chains and stuff was gone and he hoped he had a chance.

“You came back!” the oily oni voice he remembered called happily. Jesse felt his teeth grit tightly as he looked towards the horned man. “I will so enjoy having two pets again.” He stalked over, his hooves clacking on the floor. “She’s been so lonely without her puppy and I just know we will all have lots of fun together!”

“Anija!” Genji called out. His demeanor changed to that of a child scolding a toy or younger child as he shook his finger. “You have been hurting other people, haven’t you?”

Hanzo stared at his younger brother and snorted, tossing his horns. He glanced at Jesse and let out a smile. “The wolf came back for more, did he not?”

Both demons slid to face each other and Jesse instinctively reached for his gun. They began to circle each other and he slunk to the cage. You were slouched on your bird swing, your back to everyone as you went slowly back and forth.

“Darlin’?” He leaned against the bars, holding his gun up and watching the demons as they began hissing at each other. “You there?” Your silence worried him as the demons circled again. “Hey...get off th’ swing and let’s get out of here.”

You didn’t seem to hear him. You looked down at your gray, bare feet and the swing squeaked slightly as it slowly wobbled back and forth. Jesse slammed his hand against the bars, making a thud that rang as he took a few paces around to look at your face. He swallowed heavily to see that the fruit basket looked untouched, along with the pile of cheese cubes. He growled as he kept going around the cage. He shuddered to think about how much time you might have felt passed—the oni’s tricks could make it feel like days passed in hours. You might have felt like a week passed. A month. A year. And...after that little trick with the...whatever it was—who knew if you were safe drinking or eating anything? 

His stomach tightened. He had been mostly fine but he had his werewolf strength to draw on. You had been hungry before. How long had you been without water and food? Who knew what kind of shape you were in? He sniffed—the smell of apples and cheese filled the air—but in this hated place, he didn’t trust anything he smelled, saw or heard.

“Darlin’! Ya gotta get ready to move,” Jesse hissed as his free hand felt the bars for some kind of catch or release. Of course, it wouldn’t be that simple. “C’mon. Wake up.”

Genji’s voice rose and cut into his thoughts. “Brother—this is not the way that you will find your salvation!”

Hanzo’s voice was low and gruff. “This is my way—a willing person who will stay forever.” He grinned, folding his hands together. “A month from full moon to full moon and I will have my own soul back.”

Genji shook his head slowly. “She...she cannot—.”

“She will then choose to be mine as an oni,” Hanzo growled. “I will have an eternal mate and can give you your soul back.”

Genji shook his head again. “She belongs with another.”

“She chose to stay with me—her own bargain,” Hanzo snapped. “That is my right. I can claim her as my own.”

Genji waved towards the birdcage and Jesse clenched as both demons turned towards him. “This is not her choice. This is not her choosing of her own free will to stay with you.” The younger demon sighed. “It is not your destiny. Not her destiny.”

Hanzo folded his arms with an impatient answer, as though he was explaining something to a very dull student. “This is the answer, brother. Let me do this...for both of us.”

Genji shook his head sadly. “It might have been if she had chosen you freely.” He held open his arms. “Come with me. Come with me to be healed.”

Hanzo growled. “I did this..because of you.” His hands dropped to his sides, his fists clenching. “I gave up my soul, my dragons, that you would live. I did this that you would live.” He seemed to shake in anger. “This is my curse.”

“Let us break it together,” Genji offered eagerly. “The love of the wolves can mend a broken heart. Why do you refuse to believe it can mend a soul?”

“My soul is not some bright thing that the wolves would heal,” Hanzo whispered. “Even before this...ours was not a worthy story.”

Jesse glared at them as he kept circling the cage. Sure enough, there was no convenient door like there might be in a real birdcage. He glanced at you, keeping his Peacekeeper at the ready. The two demons were still, thankfully, talking. But who knew how long they could keep going? He went to the farthest point of the bars and pulled out a grenade. You still had not responded, but he didn’t want to stop to question that as he tried to figure out a way to blast the cage without losing you.

Genji sighed. “Brother—it is past time for us to end this.” He turned slightly. “Let her go and we can be well on our way and there before the snow closes the pass.”

Hanzo growled, stomping his hooves as he came over to the cage. “It is my prize—a prize I am willing to share, brother.” He shrugged carelessly as he caressed a bar. “And if this is not the way—then we can try your way.”

“With another death on your soul?” Genji asked sadly. “Your soul is already buried under the weight of many such deaths. How many more deaths before your soul breaks under the strain?”

“I don’t care,” Jesse growled, leveling his gun at Hanzo’s demonic form. “Yer gonna let her go.”

Hanzo laughed merrily. “Little mutt, what exactly did you think that you were going to do?”

Jesse fired a round—the first round of a regular shell—at Hanzo’s hooves. It ricocheted with a hollow zing and whistled into nothingness. “I ain’t asking. Yer gonna let us both go.”

Hanzo pulled back his hand, his fist smoking. “Oh, little puppy, you will rue the day that you challenged me.” He glanced, his white eyes flicking to the side towards Genji. “And to think that you were kind enough to bring my brother to share in our fun. When I have broken you again, broken you completely—then he can enjoy you, too.”

Jesse didn’t even flinch at the harsh words. He kept his eyes on the demons, the Peacekeeper level and the grenade in his hand. Nothing that the demons could do to him hurt half as much as leaving you behind in the first place.

Genji smiled warmly—his fangs pearly white. “It seems, brother, that this is not your destiny.” He nodded towards the cowboy regally. “She is not your salvation.”

Hanzo growled and threw his fist. A bolt of black ash and smoke flew out and Jesse fired the silver round. Jesse, for a moment, seemed to see things in slow motion—the bullet leaving a trail through the smoke. The demon’s smoke hit him full in the chest—a punishing blow that slammed him against the cage. The smoke began eating through his armor, dissolving it like acid as it choked his lungs and the Peacekeeper dissolved into nothingness.

His chest ached as he panted. What the heck had hit him? Nothing that he could see. But his chest felt like he had been slammed with a sledgehammer. He shook, fumbling to grab hold of the heavy flash bang grenade. A choking feeling clambered around his throat and the dark bandana slid tighter and tighter as scales grew out of the cloth.

He glanced back breathlessly to see Hanzo reeling back, a bloom of black-red on his shoulder. The demon cursed as he stumbled back. He shrieked, “Brother—you have to help me!”

Genji stared at the cowboy and then back at his brother. “No....” He smiled and waved his hand gently. Jesse gaped to see the smoke clear and his armor restored, the Peacekeeper still on his finger. “Brother—this is her mate.” He looked the cowboy in his eyes, a calm gaze of acceptance. “You will never find what you seek in this way.”

Hanzo growled, holding his shoulder and tossing his horns as he glared at Genji. “You are going to betray me? That is your thanks for all that I have done?!”

“This is your pride, anija. This is the same sin that led to my death—you were too proud to admit that you had been wrong. Too proud to go to another for help.” Genji smirked and shook his head. “And it will destroy you—with or without my thanks.”

Jesse staggered to his feet and held up the Peacekeeper. “I ain’t gonna go down without a fight.” He growled again, smirking as he saw a wave of pale, translucent green flicker over his body. Hanzo grunted as he stood up. “Never...ever...ever.”

Hanzo growled, snarling, as he pulled himself up and conjured a second ball of shade and shadow. “Freedom is not what you want. You liked it—you wanted it.” He grinned wickedly. “You certainly came hard enough.”

Jesse flushed, growling and fierce. Genji smirked and waved again, making all of the windows show a dark sky with full moons in all of them. The cowboy howled, grinning as he felt his power returning, growing. Every bit of it flew through his veins as his armor grew—even his Stetson grew to cover his head.

Hanzo growled. “I am going to to break you in a hundred ways for that.” He tossed his head. “And you will cum a hundred times more than you ever thought you could. And every time that you do—I will make sure that you pay for it in blood and sweat and pain and every form of agony.”

Jesse growled, stalking slowly forward, rotating the gun on his finger. “Never again.” Hanzo’s eyes went wide, wary as he stared at the advancing wolf. “I will never be broken by you again.”

“Genji!” Hanzo snapped. “You have to help me.”

Genji smirked as the cowboy kept slowly advancing, his spurs jingling with every step. “My brother—this is not my fight. I am only leveling the playing field.” He pointed towards the cowboy. “Release the girl. Release your pride and your shame and your temper and let us go to the mountains of Hokkaido so that the wolves can heal you.” He shrugged. “Or let him be your fate.”

“You cannot betray me like this!” Hanzo bellowed at his brother. He raised his hand and threw a ball of dark lightning at his brother. The magic bounced off the other demon as though it was sliding off a shield. “Why are you doing this?”

Genji slid into place beside the werewolf. “I have done nothing but leveled the playing field.” He looked sadly at his brother, dropping into a light and lithe stance, but not pulling out his sword. “And I am doing this for you—to give you back what you gave me.”

Hanzo snarled at them both. “So it is vengeance you wish?”

“No...a second chance for you,” Genji whispered sadly.

Hanzo slammed his fists together in front of him. More lightning sparked and shot at them. Jesse dropped low and fired again before rolling aside. Genji simply stood there, his arm out stiff with his palm up. The lightning shot in several directions before bending around Genji.

Jesse fired, cursing as the shot went wide and shattered into a far wall. He glanced at Genji as he folded his hands and a ball of green lightning began to form. Hanzo growled, holding his shoulder. Jesse crept around the demon, keeping low to the ground. Hanzo slammed his hoof down and smoky black tentacles shot in four different directions.

Jesse fired again, rolling aside and sucking in air as he dodged a writhing tentacle. Hanzo disappeared into smoke and for a breathless moment, Jesse was sure that the bullet was going to slam into the cage. To his amazement, it reached the birdcage and hung there in the air like an ornament on a tree before dropping straight down to the floor. 

In the meantime, Genji fired a green...something, taking Hanzo’s attention away for a moment. Jesse saw the demon wrapped in green fibers, tangling into a harshly pulsing ball as the fibers split and wrapped and tightened in a sickeningly familiar way. It made him sick to his stomach as his memories burst out of being tied and helpless. But he couldn’t truly feel sorry for the cursing demon as he straightened up. Slowly, he went back beside Genji, his eyes on the other demon constantly.

Hanzo growled and glared at the cowboy as his red-black dripped to the floor. The cowboy felt a jolt to realize that even the dripping blood seemed to flicker with black flames. Jesse took another step, leveling the gun at the demon’s head. “Yer bleedin’ out right now. My next round is a custom pack with everything to fight just about every sort of evil. An’ I won’t hesitate to plant it in ya.” He growled again, his wolf form making it deep and threatening and rumbling from his chest. “You gonna let us go or do I bury you?”

Genji cleared his throat as his brother cursed. With a sad look, he whispered, “That...won’t be necessary.” He pointed to the cage. “You both are free to go.”

Jesse blinked at the other demon and gripped the gun. He squeezed lightly, ready to hear the roar of the bang. He was still, listening to the rush of his heartbeat in his ears even when he heard the squeal of iron behind him. “You watching my back, ninja?”

Your weary voice called behind him, answering him. “J-J-Jesse?”

He spun, keeping his gun level and pointed at the bound and bleeding oni. There you were, staggering towards him on uneven feet. He stared at you—your dress that seemed loose on your form, your tangled and twisted hair, your skin that was gray with dirt and dust and torment, your lips that were chapped white and your eyes were haunted.

“Jesse...can we go home now?”

He looked back at the demon. Genji waved gently and Hanzo was surrounded by a green aura. The younger demon only shrugged with a smile. “This is no longer a fight.”

Jesse’s hand did not waver in the slightest, even when you staggered over to wrap your arms around his waist. “If I ever hear tell of ya coming back, I’m gonna rip ya apart.”

Genji nodded solemnly. “We are going to go away. Where Hanzo can be healed.” He smirked. “I would...assume that you do not want to keep tabs on us?”

“W-w-what is going to happen to him?” you asked softly.

Genji sighed, folding his hands in some strange way. Hanzo’s body twisted and faded undefinably into an indistinct aura. Then the aura shrank until it was a mere speck of light. Pulling his lantern out of...somewhere, he closed it around the speck. With a nod and a smile, the younger oni looked at you. “He will go a place that he can heal. Truly heal. He will become well enough—one hopes—to break the curse.”

“And then what?”

“Then...if he is lucky, he will become one of the protectors of the world. An okami.” Genji shrugged. “And I will be fortunate enough to be there with him, to see him healed.”

Jesse offered his hand and Genji only smirked and bowed shallowly. You took it, staggering up to stand beside him. He grinned down at your weary face. He holstered the Peacekeeper and shrugged out of his leather coat to draw it around you. You nodded your thanks and he swallowed heavily as you sort of collapsed against his side. Glancing up from your face to the oni, he grunted, “But what about you? What happens to you?”

Genji shrugged. “I will be...something.” He grinned in a silly way. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll find a friend or two among the wolves.” He shrugged again, slinging the lantern over his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll go to Nepal.”

With that, he shrank to two points of light zooming around for a dizzy moment before vanishing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

There was, surprisingly, a plain wooden door leading outside to a plain cement stoop. There wasn’t even a lock on it—just a simple slide catch to prevent squirrels and raccoons from coming in. You swallowed, looking at the suddenly empty room with its few pools of dust. There were regular windows on one wall, and a skylight above, that showed a pink dawn.

Jesse grunted, going to one knee as his werewolf form faded. You went down to your knees as well—whether it was from relief or exhaustion, it was impossible to tell. You both just sat there, wrapped in the heavy greatcoat, as the sun rose. Jesse finally stood—an imposing sight in his armor despite being in his daylight form—and pulled you up into his arms.

“Where are you taking me, cowboy?” you grunted.

He grinned, nuzzling your forehead with a soft growl. “Home.”

“Another enchanted room with weird stuff growing out of nothing?”

“Nope.” He shrugged, glancing over at the far off lookout rock. The blanket had blown over it and the basket was overturned again, but he had never seen it look so good. “Just a place with a shower and soap, some hot food and a real big pot of coffee.”

“Real shower? Real food and water?”

“Yep.”

You grinned up at him in a silly way. Nothing sounded more heavenly, but you couldn’t resist teasing him. “Really real? Or like I think it’s real?”

“Really real.” He grinned. “I won’t even make ya use the flea and tick shampoo.”

“Flea shampoo?” You pulled a face. “Really?”

“Yep. Then a long rest in a real bed.” He stopped for a moment. “Unless...yer really opposed to it?” He turned bright red underneath his dark tan. “I mean...well.... I just assumed that....”

“I guess it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked, huh?”

“Nope.” He gave you a comical grin and a once-over straight out of some cornball movie. “And you’re a pretty filly.”

“That you want to ride?” You gave him a scowl. “That cornball line?”

“Well, I can’t help wanting to ride,” he grinned good-naturedly as he slid up the path. Ducking into the alley, he grinned. “But this time, we’ll just take our time.”

You let out a relieved smile at that. “The would be completely novel.” You sighed and settled more comfortably in his arms. “But could you handle the wait?”

He let your feet hit his (rather corny) welcome mat and then opened the door. You both staggered in, relieved to feel even the cold linoleum underneath your feet. He tossed his hat aside and picked you up again, holding you easily in front of him as your legs wrapped around his waist. “Darlin’, I’d wait for you forever. Anybody else would run like the devil after seein’ all that. An’ you came to me anyway.” He gave you a sincere grin, a weary smile. “You’re either the gal for me or you’re crazy. Or both.”

A waft of incense surprised you both and before you could blink, Jesse had his gun out and leveled at Genji’s head. The young demon spread his arms and made a shallow bow, but Jesse refused to lower his gun. “You can go out the way you came in.”

Genji laughed behind his fingertips again. “Some thanks you give cowboy.” He shrugged. “I realized halfway there that I forgot to do something.”

Jesse let out a hoarse growl. “What?!”

Genji bowed again and held out his closed fists. He opened the left one and it was a oblong, milky looking thing with a slight sparkle like a smooth opal. “This is a special little charm. So that you and your mate will have a long, healthy union.”

You scooted down Jesse, feeling embarrassed that you were sliding down like he was a flagpole. “What is it?”

“It’s a drop of moonlight,” Genji grinned, dropping it on a nearby table. “In case you decide that you want to stay with a werewolf—as a werewolf. Just smush it into a cup and fill with water and drink up. Instant she-wolf.”

You and Jesse both gasped as Genji opened his other fist to reveal a completely ordinary looking cell phone. This he put aside as well, beside the milky drop. “It won’t turn on until Hanzo is well, but then....” He shrugged. “Just in case you decide you need us.”

Jesse grunted sourly, spinning the pistol and jamming it in its holster. “Well...I suppose....”

“Good!” Genji grinned. “Besides, you’ll have a she-wolf beside you, right?” He looked at you. “You’ll make a beautiful wolf.” He gave you a childish grin and clapped his hands. “And then there will be the most adorable, cutest ever puppies!”

Then he disappeared.

Jesse puffed out a breath. He looked around, too used to things appearing and disappearing to take the empty apartment for granted. He stalked all the way through the apartment twice before letting you come out to flop on his couch.

You were asleep almost as soon as you hit the cushions, only to be shaken awake by Jesse. “I got a hot bath for you. Then some eggs and toast.” He shrugged and scratched his whiskers as his cheeks turned red. “I wasn’t exactly ready for company.”

“Sounds good enough to me,” you crooned, standing wearily up. 

You stripped the dress off and tossed it into the bin as you drug yourself to the waiting tub. Sure enough, there was a bar of real soap and a bottle of shampoo—travel sized, with the hotel name still on it. You grinned wearily to see the huge bottle of flea shampoo—marked “economy sized” in bold letters. Jesse brought you a plate with a mountain of softly scrambled eggs and four slices of buttered toast and sat them down on the back of the toilet beside the tub with a battered fork.

He was turning away when you called his name. He stared at the messy room beyond—it’s big empty (unmade) bed. He flushed and kept staring at the messy bed. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m gonna get you some juice and then I’ll clear out. Some sleep will do us both good.”

“You aren’t gonna...well....?” You looked up at him in confusion. “I mean...I thought—we’re kind of...together...?” He nodded, stiff backed, refusing to look at you. “I’m...really confused.” You shuddered in the warm water. “What happens to me now?”

Jesse sighed. “I give you space, let you make up your own mind.” He shuddered, looking sadly over his shoulder with a wet sparkle in his dark eyes. “Ya need a rest after all this. You need...fuck.” He shuddered, face palming in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean that we needed...you need—. Not fucking. I—That sounded worse than I meant. I mean...I will give you some time and space.”

“Jesse?” Your words were scarcely a whisper. “Please?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring down at his boots with his big hat tipped. “I’m...gonna go and smoke. I’ll be right outside.” He stepped into the room and rummaged through a drawer to find a cotton shirt that was clean enough to wear again. Setting the shirt down on his counter, along with a towel, he was obvious about not looking at you. “Just yell if you need anything.”

Jesse puffed out a deep breath as he stepped outside his back door. He took out the cigar and trimmed the end off with his knife. The little nubbin of dried, rolled tobacco sat in his gloved palm. He closed his fist and crushed it into powder. He had very few formal religious beliefs—mostly stuff he had cobbled together through his motley career and zigzagging travels—but he did think he remembered from somewhere that it was a worthy sacrifice to offer tobacco. He spread his hand and let the soft wind take the tiny flecks off.

He had too much to be thankful for—so much he had no words for it. He was in one piece. You were in one piece. You were both free of that room. The demon and his kin had apparently gone off somewhere—maybe even to be healed of whatever their wounds were if Genji could be believed. Most of all, you were still speaking to him.

He cut off another bit of the cigar and crushed it to let the flecks float away. You were still—despite everything—speaking to him. Not even cursing him—but just talking. You were still the best thing in his night sky—the comets and the stars and the moon. He could look up even now in the daylight sky as it beat down on him and scorched him in his black clothing and the sun was almost dark compared to when he imagined you smiling.

He felt his body growing hard as he squinted up at the sun. You still smelled good, like Texas wildflowers, and not even the dirt and grime of the past few days could change that. You looked good—nothing could change that—and you’d look better after some cleaning up and some hours of sleep and some real food. You sounded...oh God, your voice sounded like the pure starlight out on a Texas prairie. He remembered so much, being so close, and feeling your hands along his face and ears, stroking his fur. You had stroked him, called him ‘baby’, said things that made him imagine you cared. You might never do it again, but you had at least once.

He didn’t want to think about if you’d never do it again. He wouldn’t blame you if you ran for the hills. He wouldn’t blame you if you never spoke to him again. He wouldn’t blame you if you smacked his face and cursed him out.

God knew you deserved every happiness in the world. He mentally rolled the dice, puffed out a smoke ring, and told himself that God was open to making a deal. He prayed as hard as he ever had for anything. He promised he wouldn’t force anything—would let whatever happened just happen—if only you wouldn’t slap his face and walk out and never speak to him again.

He glanced up warily as he heard footsteps. The bushy haired brunette known as Tracer was jogging past. She looked up and smiled, stopping to jog in place. “Hey, McCree—we’ve been wondering where you were.” She looked at him, cocking her head. “Everyone was wondering where you were.”

He took in a puff of smoke, watching her carefully. The Brit was one of the few humans here in Overwatch and she was—okay. “I’ve been...sick.”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah...a couple of people have been out.” She smiled, naming your name in a list of others. “There have been a few people who have been sick—so I’ll tell the doctor that you’ve been ill.” She shrugged. “Want my Emily to bring you some chicken soup?”

He gave her the fakest grin and hoped it would be enough to cover up the hell he had just escaped. “Nah. I’ll be fine.”

She grinned and nodded, never stopping her jogging. “Okay. Whatever you say.” She cocked her head again. “Say, you’re looking good in your old Blackwatch stuff.”

He about choked on the smoke. “Uhh..yeah. Figured I’d take it out and see if it still fit.”

“It sure does,” she giggled. “Cheerio.”

Jesse waved as she darted off. “Bye now.”

He sucked in another puff of smoke. Hell if wasn’t eager to run inside. Another puff of smoke, slowly in and out like a final breath. Still, he wanted to give you time. You had gone from ‘let’s take a walk’ to the most foul of places and beings in less than 24 hours. At least. Maybe more than 24 hours. Who knew how long he had been gone?

He finished his cigar, slowly and savoring the smoke as it filled him. He could go through one of these in five minutes if he wanted. But that would not have left you with any time and that’s what he wanted to give you—time that you could think, time to make up your mind and come to terms with everything. He was sure that your mind was probably spinning. The least he could do was give you time, a plate of food, some form of modesty and privacy.

He was sweating hard while he waited and smoked. He finally got down to the shortest stub and ground it out in the small flowerpot that he kept filled with sand for these occasions. However much time he had managed to give you, he needed to come in and pee.

Surely you’d understand, right?

He slid back inside, grimacing as he kicked some dirty clothes out of the way. He stopped to pick up a pillow and sniffed it. Sure enough it smelled like wet dog and cigar smoke and he punched it a few times. That didn’t help and he decided it could be thrown in the hamper when he heard you call his name.

“Jesse? Is that you?”

He grinned to himself—feeling unbearably lucky. Maybe it was a good sign. “Yeah.”

You stepped out, wearing the oversized t-shirt that dripped from your shoulders to almost your knees. One of his towels was wrapped around your head. You smiled shakily at him and pointed your toes. “Do you have any socks?” He flushed and dug in a hamper and found a blue sock and a black sock. “Those will do.”

You plopped down on his bed and pulled them on. He flushed again as you let out a cough at what was likely a thick cloud of smells. “Uhh...I will...get that cleaned up.” He whipped off his black hat and scratched his head. “Well.... I.... I’ll get all of it cleaned up.” He flushed. “I really wasn’t expecting anyone...company. I wasn’t expecting company at all.”

“It’s okay,” you sighed. “Don’t care as long as it’s real.”

He frowned and scratched his hair. “Yeah...it’s...real.”

“You gonna take off the armor?” You winked at him. “Or at you trying to look impressive?”

Grunting grumpily, he nodded stiffly and opened his closet. Unfortunately, his closet was no better than his room and he had several lumpy piles of dirty clothes, a couple of pairs of boots, and a few magazines. He glanced over his shoulder nervously, but you were simply looking at him without judgment. He gave another kick to a pile and began the tedious process of unbuckling and unfastening. He was relieved and worn out when he managed to get it all back on the stand.

He looked down at his shirt and made a face. “Darlin’—you gotta excuse me.” He gestured around. “Make...uh...make yourself at home.”

He ducked into the bathroom, stripping the rest of the clothes and dumping them on the floor. His clothes reeked and he wanted to get cleaned up. Hurrying through a shower and a quick round with the toothbrush. He smelled better and the clean clothes were welcome.

When he staggered out, he smelled...peaches. He wobbled to the kitchen and found you bending down to peek in his oven. You had a pleasant country song playing softly on his beat up system and his heart soared as you pulled out a wide dish that seemed to sing with the smell of peaches, cinnamon and vanilla.

“What’s all this?” he asked softly.

You let out a startled sound and whirled around. Your cheeks were flushed and you backed up a step. “Y-y-you said to make m-m-myself at...home.” You shrugged uncomfortably. “I needed to do something to relax, so I made a dump cake. Hope you don’t mind.”

He offered you a shy grin. “‘Sokay. I...I don’t mind.” He smiled as you dished out two portions and offered him one. “B-b-but you don’t need to do this for me, ya know.” He scratched his head again. “I mean.... I got you into all this.” He nervously stared at the sweets. “An’ I want you to have time.” You looked up at him curiously. “You know...we started all backwards. It’s still...well....”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I want...I want to do this right. Do this for real.” He smiled bashfully. “I want us to date and for you to make up your own mind. If you want to do this, you can choose to. And we make up our minds.” He smiled shyly. “And if you want to...to go all the way and be a wolf, we make up our minds then.”

“So...a really real date? Like a movie or something?” You looked skeptical. “And we go steady and pass notes like in high school?”

“And then I get you flowers and stuff.” He looked around. “And I clean up my apartment.” He shrugged, his eyes glancing shyly down. “Maybe I’ll even start smoking outside only.” You laughed with him. “But the thing is—we get to choose. No tricks. No magic. No illusions.”

You nodded. “So does us collapsing on your couch and watching television count?”

He smiled as he took a bite of your cake. “As long as you’re baking like this—yes, it does.”

You both ate cake on the couch. Jesse kept his inner monologue of prayers going between what he wanted to really say. Stay forever. Be my moon and my starlight. You are beautiful and smell like spring. But everything sounded corny and he really didn’t think breaking his word to you about giving you time was a good idea. So he ate cake and you both watched a newscast and a game show and called your team leads that you were both sick. He did finally get his arm over the back of the couch as you flipped channels to find a movie to watch and it felt like God’s own blessing when you leaned into him and put your weary head on his chest.

You hadn’t said a word that the whole place smelled like smoke and...well...him. You had baked him a cake. You even offered to order pizza as the day dimmed. Jesse couldn’t stop grinning as you curled up on his couch with your head on his shoulder. You were exhausted—rightfully so—and deserved a rest. So he thanked God and pulled a blanket over you and shut the hell up. As evening became a cloudy night with soothing rain to tap on his windows, he scooped you up and laid you on his big bed. He was going to leave you there and go back to his big couch when you called him.

What was he supposed to do then? Saint Peter and all the saints and apostles couldn’t have resisted your sleepy voice and the adorable scoot you did to give him room on the bed. And God knew he wasn’t a saint. So he laid beside you, tucking you in and hoping like hell that you were both free.


	7. Chapter 7

About a year and a half later, long after you and Jesse had become a couple and long after you had become steady and finally moved in together, Jesse noticed the gleam in the hall as he came back in from his evening smoke. Curious, he walked towards it and was surprised to find the phone that Genji had left behind glowing. 

You and he had both tried to charge it or to get it fixed in various fits and spurts. He had even gotten a new battery for it. You had taken it to a repair shop and nothing was wrong with it. When he had asked for the number to be transferred to a new phone, the salesman was shocked to tell him that there was no number associated with that phone.

He opened it cautiously. No matter what, he didn’t want to make you frightened or uncomfortable if there was bad news. You still had nightmares about it all sometimes and you both had times it still ached and hurt. It had taken weeks before you were able to go get the ruined basket from lookout rock. He had been a nervous wreck during the first full moon, his nightmares and worries driving him outside to smoke non-stop until morning when he came back in and found you asleep on his couch. But all of it made you better and stronger and more sarcastic since terrorists and such were tame after dealing with a demon family. You had even begun talking about the little thing that Genji had left behind—becoming a werewolf with him.

You were the strongest girl he knew. You were the smartest and craziest. You were just amazing and he still was amazed that you were talking to him. You could handle all kinds of things. Still, he wanted to know first—just in case.

He opened the phone, smirking at the background picture of a wolf paw print in dirt. There were no icons on the screen except for a texting icon showing a single notification. There wasn’t even a way to make a real phone call. Taking in a deep breath, he hit the one icon.

DemonSparrow says: Hey cowboy. You awake?

Wolfman says: Yeah. Am now.

Wolfman says: What is it?

DemonSparrow says: We’re good.

Wolfman says: ????

DemonSparrow says: I told you this wouldn’t light up until he was healed.

DemonSparrow says: And we’re talking now, aren’t we?

Wolfman says: What happened to you?

DemonSparrow says: A lot of close calls. A lot of heartache and tears. Too much to mention.

DemonSparrow says: LOL. A haiku.

Wolfman says: ????

DemonSparrow says: Nvm.

DemonSparrow says: How are you?

Wolfman says: All right.

DemonSparrow liked Wolfman’s comment.

DemonSparrow says: She still there?

Wolfman says: Maybe.

DemonSparrow says: I’m glad. I hope you’ll send me pictures—I love babies. Puppies.

DemonSparrow says: I love puppies.

Jesse saw a picture of fuzzy timber wolf puppies come up on his phone. Two of them were tugging a bright blue and white toy. He grunted.

DemonSparrow says: Totemo kawai!!!

Wolfman says: What?

DemonSparrow says: OH! Right. English. Too cute! Are you going to post pictures of the fuzzy rascals?

Wolfman says: What do you want?!

DemonSparrow says: I’m sorry about what happened.

Wolfman says: So what happens now?

DemonSparrow says: We’re out here at the temple of the wolves. He’s doing better and has been accepted by the pack as a guardian o-kami. He will guard the crossroads and roadways, helping people now.

Wolfman says: And you got your soul back.

DemonSparrow says: Yes.

Wolfman liked that comment.

DemonSparrow says: I can rest easy now. He is healed. You and your mate are healed. My soul can be at peace.

Jesse saw a picture flash up. Genji was in something—a kind of kimono perhaps—with his wild hair sticking up in a stroke of green and a silly smile on his face as he held up the stuffed onion. Off to one side, he saw Hanzo’s profile as he looked sternly at something else. A heavy wolf head covered his head and the edges of the immense pelt were all over his armor as he held his bow. It such a contrast between the two people—two different humors of sour and sweet.

There did not seem to be a care in the world on the younger face, but Jesse leaned against the wall to look at the elder. He was...old and young at the same time. His hair was now in a thick braid and was white as snow. His skin was still smooth, but seemed to be visibly rougher in some way. The brilliant tattoo had even faded from a red demon face—who knew if the blue dragon tattoo had ever been real—to a yellow swirling pattern.

Jesse studied the second picture that blipped up. Hanzo stared—scowled—at the camera. He was different, though. He was always determined and driven, but it was a slightly different version. His eyes were lighter and it looked like he had actually smiled. There was a softness to his mouth, a shift in his face that made one think of timeless things like misty mountains and quiet forests. Even the sunlight filtering through the deep forest branches seemed to be kinder to him.

A third picture came up. Hanzo was sitting on the leaf covered forest floor, his fingers deep in the fur of a sleeping grey wolf. His face was thoughtful, with a look of serenity that Jesse had never guessed he could imagine was there. Jesse could actually see a bit of patience, a bit of thoughtfulness and a surprising glint of humor in his half smirk.

DemonSparrow says: Just wanted you to know.

Wolfman says: What’s your plan now?

DemonSparrow says: We are staying here. There is much to be done.

Wolfman says: Good.

DemonSparrow says: But you can call us any time you need a hand.

Jesse flinched. He would probably never, ever want to call them. Who knew what kind of illusion the picture might be? Who knew if the demon had really been beaten? Who knew how to defeat such evil? Jesse scowled even as he planned to make more of his special bullets. He had far too much to fight for if they came back—especially since you had agreed to marry him and become a werewolf too.

DemonSparrow says: Don’t make such a face. We’re halfway across the world, you know.

Jesse jumped in surprise. He glanced around—nothing was out of place, nothing seemed amiss and there was no one with him in the hallways. He could see your foot on the bed and hear your soft snoring. 

DemonSparrow says: And...Hanzo says he’s going to k

Wolfman says: What? What’s he going to do?

Then the phone turned off, leaving him in the dark.


End file.
